Moonlight Sonata: A friend with many secrets
by lovelydasom
Summary: BiitoRizumoKeiko-chan's original story. I'm posting it up here cause she isn't gonna continue the sequel Shattered glass anymore, and I have permission to continue the story. Man, I'm so happy! :pp
1. Planetarium

Author: This is my first fanfic.. i dont use curses but there are love scenes in some parts of the story. If u wanna kno who the love couples are, u gotta read and find out.. =3

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!! MY CHARACTER AND HER CHARA AND THE PLOT ARE ALL MINE! *evil laugh* SOME OF THE CHAPTERS REFER TO THE EPISODES AND FOLLOW THE STORYLINE BUT I CHANGED IT A BIT, OTHERWISE THE STORY BELONGS TO ME.

ENJOY~~

It seemed like yesterday when I realized that I was going to Japan.

I blinked twice, then three times to see if I was really dreaming. I sighed as I looked out the sun streaked window from my new home. It seems that I wasn't dreaming at all.

I was looking forward to Japan for ages, and I studied Japanese for 5 years.

My name is Mizuko Keiko. I am a transfer student from America but can speak fluent Japanese due to my studies.

I have heard of Hinamori Amu, the legendary humpty lock bearer and the guardians of Seiyo elementary. Just about a month before my arrival to Japan, I received a letter from the Planetarium keeper asking me to come here. I became excited and simply responded to him, telling him to keep my arrival and identity a secret. He sent back my reply saying yes.

So here I am, in front of Seiyo elementary trying to find the planetarium. I clutched my "map" with the directions and frequently looked at it. I walked, still looking at the paper when I bumped into someone who was heading toward my direction. Groaning, I rubbed my head, adjusted my black framed glasses and smoothed my tangly hair. I looked up and saw a boy with sandy brown hair, green eyes, and an earring on his left ear. KUKAI!!

Smiling, he held out his hand. I gripped it cautiously and stood up.

"Err… thanks I guess," I nervously told him. "No problem," he said smiling.

" KUKAI! YOU BETTER HURRY OR YOU WILL BE LATE TO SCHOOL!" a familiar voice said. Could it be Daichi, Kukai's chara?

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I GOT TO GO!" Kukai said panicky. Then he turned facing towards me. "I'm sorry but I got to go or I'll be late; we will meet again after school okay?"

"Sure, I need to go to the planetarium; do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Yea, it's over there" Kukai replied and pointed to the direction. "Just go straight and turn left." Then he turned and ran.

"Thanks!" I called after him then faced in the direction he pointed and walked.

I really enjoyed walking when there were lots of trees and birds chirping. There was no one else except me. Finally, I came across a forked road. As Kukai told me, I turned left and headed in that direction. There, I saw a big dome and walked closer to it. "This must be the planetarium," I thought and opened the door.

Inside, there was a ceiling full of stars and a bunch of chairs that almost looked like an auditorium. I sat at the front row and stared at the ceiling in awe.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" A voice said.

I turned and saw a tall man with slightly brownish hair sitting next to me.

Surprised, I jumped from the chair and bowed down apologetically.

"I'm very sorry! I didn't know that you were sitting here! I just didn't know otherwise I could have said something but-" I blinked my eyes. "Could you be the planetarium keeper by any chance?"

"Yes, I am the planetarium keeper. Are you Mizuko Keiko?" He smiled his friendly smile.

"Yes, I am. I got lost trying to find the planetarium but came across one of the guardians, Souma Kukai. He helped me find my way." I replied.

"I see," He stared up at the stars.

I stared up with him. Pretty soon, my eyes were glittering like the stars, for I was amazed at them.

"You take energy from the moon, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I can also water bend but… recently, I have been wondering what my true self would be." I looked at him.

He was still staring at the stars. After a while, he said, "The stars show me that you will soon know what your true self will be. It will take some time, but you will figure it out."

Later on, the planetarium keeper and I went upstairs for some tea and cookies. I mostly sipped on tea since it's my favorite drink and it made me warm from the cold weather. After a long silence, I put down my cup and set it at the table.

"When will I get introduced to the guardians? I know that they are still at school but shouldn't I say something to Nikaidou sensei? Does he already know?" I asked.

"I talked to him some time before your arrival. I suggest that you should go see him after school? For the guardians, I will call them over or do you want to meet them at the royal garden?"

THE ROYAL GARDEN?! I can't believe what I just heard. Without thinking, I blurted out, "YES!"

Chuckling, the keeper stood up, went towards a bookshelf and grabbed a book. He came back and handed me the book. "The heart's egg?" I read.

I opened the book and flipped through the book, reading it as quick as thunder. "I have heard about this book, did you write this book?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. As you can see, there's a page missing. Should I tell you the missing page?"

"Actually, it's okay. When I think I am ready to find out, I will come to you again." I declared.

"Very well," the caretaker said. "Would you like some more tea?"

"Sure," I replied and water bended some tea into the cup. The keeper looked impressed.

"Maybe you could help me with my tea when I finish it," he laughed in humor.

I giggled.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Introducing the Royal Garden

CHAPTER 2: INTRODUCING: THE ROYAL GARDEN

It turned out that the keeper was a very kind person. But he looked very familiar. As I was walking with him to the Royal garden, I curiously asked him,

"Are you by any chance the first king?"

He smiled. "Yes,"

My eyes opened in amazement but I didn't say anything. I could have sworn, I blushed a little, both because I was happy and amazed.

Clutching the small shoulder backpack that I carried, I walked with the caretaker occasionally telling curious questions and comments of what I saw.

Finally, we both came across a glass dome that sparkled when the sun hit. When I went inside, there was no one there but, there were butterflies and fragrant flowers and a luxurious water fountain. Finally, I turned to the keeper and asked, "Is it okay to stay here until they come? I mean it feels so rude to stay here without anyone knowing."

"It's okay, you get permission from me. But, you should check in with Nikaidou sensei right now."

So we both went out and into the school.

The halls were empty and deserted but I heard various laughing from the classrooms. When we both stopped in front of a door, I heard someone say, "Hinamori san, will you read page 53 out loud to the entire class please?"

I knew who that voice belonged to. NIKAIDOU SENSEI.

I felt myself shiver with excitement while my heart went doki-doki so fast, I was afraid that it would stop.

I pressed my ear against the door to hear a female voice, reading the page.

"So that must be Hinamori Amu," I said to myself.

"Are we ready to introduce yourself to Nikaidou sensei?" I heard the caretaker.

"Yes," I answered, then took a deep breath to calm myself while the caretaker knocked on the door.

The next thing that happened was like a dream. I heard Nikaidou sensei stop Amu from her reading, and said, "Come in,"

The caretaker told me to stay where the students can't see me and slides the door.

I eavesdrop on their conversation and the distinct murmurs of the students. The first thing I heard was Nikaidou sensei saying, "Ahh… Caretaker!" and Amu blurting out something that made the students laugh. Then I heard Nikaidou's voice come nearer to the door. He shouted to the children that he will have a word with the caretaker privately and expected them to quiet down a bit.

Unfortunately, while looking at his students while walking, he tripped on the doorstep and fell face down on the floor. Half of him was out of the doorway and the rest of him was still in the classroom. The students burst into laughter.

I gasped and stifled a laugh. He is clumsy!!

After helping him up, he smiled and said, "You must be Mizuko Keiko,"

And I told him, "You must be Nikaidou sensei!"

He looked surprised but impressed. "It's finally nice to meet you! The caretaker mentioned that you are a transfer student from America,"

"Yes," I replied and tried to smile my best smile.

I could feel the corner of my lip twitching.

I just hoped that my twitching lip wouldn't be noticeable, and it seemed to work.

"So," Nikaidou sensei started. "Would you be starting Seiyo elementary tomorrow?"

"I don't really know. The third semester is going to be starting and I wonder if I'm late at starting school," I looked down.

"Ehhh,,, now that you mention it, it is starting," Nikaidou rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sure that Mizuko Keiko will pick up on the studies very quickly," The caretaker pointed out.

After a few minutes of thinking, the teacher decided. "I will accept Mizuko Keiko as my student for Seiyo Elementary."

My eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much Nikaidou sensei! I promise to work hard!"

"Then it's settled," the caretaker smiled.

I turned to the door, and saw shadows in front of the door. Could they be eavesdropping on our conversation?

I was suddenly interrupted by Nikaidou.

"I better return to my classroom, class is almost over!" Nikaidou told me.

"See you tomorrow at class!" He winked.

I smiled and winked back.

"One more thing," the caretaker started and he whispered to the teacher.

"I will make sure he gets the message," Nikaidou winked again and headed inside the door.

"Shall we go?" The caretaker suggested. "We could go back to the Royal garden and wait there until the guardians come,"

"Yes," I answered.

When we got to the Royal garden, I sat at the steps and took out my new sketchbook. With a pencil, I started to draw the Royal Garden. I drew butterflies, flowers, the luxurious waterfall, and the glittering dome. When I looked up, the caretaker was sitting next to me, looking at my drawing.

"May I take a look at it?" the caretaker asked.

With a smile, I handed him the sketchbook. He stared at the drawing deeply and smiled

"It is as if all the beautiful things about this garden are part of a fairy tale in a story book." He said softly.

Suddenly, in a distance I heard the school bell ring. Class is over.

I looked up. "The guardians will be here shortly." He said.

After a few minutes of waiting, I heard a voice. "Excuse me," It belonged to a boy!

My heart went all doki-doki again.

I was standing, with my sketchbook held close to my chest.

The caretaker responded. "You came,"

"Yea, Nikaidou sensei told me of a new transferred student." The boy's voice answered.

I just couldn't believe it. It's the king's chair HOTORI TADASE!! His blond hair shone in the sunlight. His red violet eyes sparkled. He looked exactly like a prince!!

Pretty soon, I was standing face to face with him. "Hi," I smiled nervously.

"Hi," he repeated. He smiled warmly.

"You're Hotori Tadase right?" I asked.

"Yes," He answered.

"This must be your chara, Kiseki." I looked at him.

Kiseki adjusted his crown then told me, "Not bad for a commoner, to know my name,"

"Kiseki," Tadase started. "Wait, you can see shugo charas?"

I was about to reply when a pink haired girl came running in with a small girl with long blond hair that hung curly just below her waist.

"Tadase Kun, you said that you wanted to meet us at the Royal Garden. What happened?" Amu panted.

"Amu chan! Look!" A familiar pink haired chara pointed to me. It must be Ran.

I just stood there in front of four pairs of eyes staring in my direction.

There was a long silence. I'm guessing that they wanted me to say something, so I took a deep breath and introduced them.

"Hi! I'm Mizuko Keiko. I'm a transfer student from America. I can see shugo charas and I can also water bend. It's a strange gift. The reason why I wanted to see the guardians is because I can help you look for the embryo."

The caretaker added, "I hope the guardians accept her. I see many positive and kind things in her, also she knows all about the guardians, and the academy so there is no need to tell her anything,"

I nodded my head.

The Shugo charas gathered up around me.

"Wow! Is that your drawing?" Miki asked me.

I nodded and showed it to her.

"Wow! Kawaii!" Amu leaned next to me, staring at the picture.

I looked up at Kiseki who was at a distance from the other charas. I thought a little bit then told him, "Kiseki, I was thinking of drawing you,"

Kiseki took notice. "Really? Draw me as a mighty king!"

"But you must be my model," I smiled.

Soon, I started to draw Kiseki at lightning speed, erasing the light marks and darkening other lines. In about three minutes, I was done.

Kiseki looked up with amazement. He had glittering eyes and his crown sparkled.

"I now declare this commoner to be queen!" he shouted.

The charas were shouting with excitement. Kusu Kusu laughed joyfully.

"What happened to Yaya and Nagihiko?" I asked.

"They will come soon," Rima replied.

"You must be Mashiro Rima, the goddess of gags" I praised.

"What do you know about gags?" Rima asked stubbornly.

"I know that you like to watch them and do the famous imitation of 'Bada Balance' " I replied.

"Are you a stalker? I'm calling the police!" She took out her cell phone.

"No, I'm not a stalker. I studied everything about the guardians," I answered.

"Amu chan, who's that girl?" I heard out in the doorway.

"AH! She's so KAWAII!" Yaya shouted.

Yaya ran to my direction and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"You must be Yaya and Nagihiko" I said. "I'm Mizuko Keiko but you can call me Keiko, if you want."

Nagihiko started to walk towards me, but missed his step and fell in the fountain.

The guardians gasped.

While they were in shock, I kept my cool and went down the steps. I went over by the fountain and held out my hand smiling.

He grabbed my hand and I helped him up. He is dripping wet.

"Aw, Nagi's so wet!" Yaya whined.

"He might catch a cold," Amu shouted.

Everyone scrambled to find a towel for him, but only the caretaker stood firm.

"He won't catch a cold!" I told the guardians, and water bended the water from his clothes.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Trust and Friends

CHAPTER 3: Trust and Friends

Everyone stood at amazement when I bended. Water droplets floated in the air and into the fountain. Nagihiko just stared at his clothes while the liquid that stained his clothes disappeared. When I was done, Nagihiko thanked me, and as a surprise, hugged me tight.

"So what did I miss this time?" A familiar voice started from the doorway.

"It's Kukai!" Yaya shouted and ran to hug him.

"It's been a while," Kukai smiled and looked at me. "Hey, you're that girl from this morning,"

"Yeah, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself yet. I'm Mizuko Keiko and you are Souma Kukai right?"

"Yea!" He replied and gave me a thumbs up. Then, he saw Amu and turned to her.

"Hoy, Hinamori! Ready to dash again?"

Amu started to duck behind me.

I raised my hand. "Can I try?" I said in my most cheerful voice.

"Good idea,"

Amu looked relieved.

"Thanks," she said.

I gave her a wink.

I stood at the courtyard with Kukai in front of me, holding the string tight.

The guardians and the caretaker looked at me from the sidelines.

"Ready Mizuko?" Kukai said.

"Haii!" I answered and held the string.

"DASH DASH!!" He yelled and started to run at lightning speed.

At first, my feet were being dragged and started to leave a trail of dust, but I quickly picked up my feet and started to run at the same pace. HA!

The guardians cheered at my victory. In the end, Kukai smiled and gave me a high five, "If you were a guardian, you would be ready."

"Thanks," I told him and smiled.

"Keiko chi! Nobody ever passed Kukai's Dash!" Yaya smiled.

"Very impressive," Tadase commented.

"Wow! Keiko chan! Good work!" Nagihiko complemented.

"I guess, it's all right," Rima sneered.

"SUGOI!! You should show how to do it one day!" Amu's expression became like an energetic girly girl. Then she realized what she had said and returned to her cool and spicy character.

"If you want to, at least," She crossed her arms and looked away.

The charas chanted, "GO, GO KEIKO CHAN!! GO, GO KEIKO CHAN!!"

"I'm guessing that I have to go now," the caretaker said. "Keiko, you are welcome to visit me anytime."

"Thank you so much," I bowed.

He smiled and started to walk away.

After exchanging phone numbers, and saying goodbye, I started to head home.

"Keiko chan!" A voice called after me.

I spun around and saw Amu chan, and Nagihiko running to catch up.

I stopped walking and waited for them.

"Keiko chan, is your house in that direction?" Nagihiko asked.

I nodded.

"Then, we can all walk together." Amu smiled.

While we were walking, I found myself laughing at Amu's hilarious jokes and embarrassing moments.

"Jan ne, Amu chan," Nagihiko called as we reached to Amu's house.

"Baii Amu chan!" I smiled. "I'll see you again tomorrow,"

"Baii Baii," Amu called and waved to us. We waved back and continued to walk.

As we were walking, I stared up at the sky. The sun was setting, spreading pale rays of pink, yellow, scarlet, and red.

Nagihiko realized that I stopped to stare at the sky and stopped too. He lifted his head up and stared. His long purple hair dropped all the way down, his yellow eyes shimmering.

"Beautiful," he said and we continued to walk again.

Finally, we came across my home. Perhaps it was a coincidence that my house was sitting right across from Nagihiko's home.

I just stood and blushed.

"This is where you live?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yea, it's rather small but roomy." I replied. "When I came to Japan, I realized that my parents aren't coming to live with me, so I have to live here by myself." I looked down.

Nagihiko looked at me with sad eyes.

"Since I live across from you, I will try to keep you company." He sounded very protective.

"Thanks," was all I could say and we parted.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. First day of school

CHAPTER 4: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL ON A SATURDAY MORNING!

Beep! Beep! Beep!!

I groaned and opened my eyes. I slammed the button of my alarm clock and went back to bed. That's when the phone rang.

I opened my eyes and looked at the call number. It was mom.

"Hello?" I responded sleepily.

"Keiko? Honey? Are you awake?" Mom replied.

"Yea. I just woke up."

"Did you get accepted to a school yet?"

"Ye- OMIGOSH! I HAVE SCHOOL NOW!!" I yelled at the phone and jumped out of bed.

"Can I talk to you after school?" Mom sounded panicked.

"Yea, I'll call you after school, Love you!" I yelled and slammed down the phone.

I quickly brushed my teeth then rushed back into the bedroom to get dressed.

I picked up my bag and was just about to jump down the stairs when I realized that I had to make my bed.

Luckily, my bed wasn't that messy when I slept that night.

That's when I saw it.

An EGG!!

It was lavender and had a sparkling Crescent moon on it. COULD IT BE A SHUGO CHARA?!

I gingerly held the egg and it felt warm.

"Keiko Chan!" Nagihiko called.

I ran out of my house and locked the door.

"Ohayo Keiko chan!" Nagihiko smiled and walked over while I was jumbling with the lock.

"Ohayo! Can you hold this? I can't lock the door without two hands," I asked him and handed him the egg.

Nagihiko's eyes widened.

"Is this a SHUGO TAMA?" He sounded so surprised.

I finished locking the door and smoothed my uniform skirt.

I turned to him and he handed me the egg.

While I was holding onto the egg, he reached into his pocket and pulled out two eggs.

One was blue and the other was pink. They both had the same flower design that I thought resembled cherry blossoms.

"The pink one, could it be Temari?" I asked.

He nodded.

"This one was born shortly before I returned back to Japan." He placed them both back into his pocket while I carefully placed my newly born egg in my bag.

"Are we late?" I asked.

"If we run, then we are not." He responded.

I stared up at the sky. The wind current is perfect.

"I don't think we have to run to get there," I smiled.

I spread out my arms and water droplets rushed to my fingertips. I created a big circle made out of frozen water.

I motioned Nagihiko to sit on the circle and we were moving along with the wind like a magic carpet.

Wind tossed our hair as the frozen circle carried us to Seiyo Elementary.

When we got there, Nagihiko's hair became messy. I giggled and tried to smooth his hair. His hair was like silk, it shone deep purple. He stood there like an obedient dog until I finished smoothing his hair. The sunlight hit my black framed glasses and made my periwinkle-blue eyes sparkle like dewdrops. My pale skin shimmered like diamonds and my straight brown hair turned to shining auburn, chestnut, and hazel. It must have made "Nagi" feel all doki, doki because I thought I saw him blush when I was done.

"I'll see you after school at the royal garden," I winked.

"Y-Yea" He stammered.

"You okay?" I looked concerned.

"Y-Yea, a bit shaky from the ride, that's all." He answered.

"Okay, see you then," I waved and ran inside the school.

The students were gathering up at the classroom. I stayed outside the door, being careful not to be seen. That's when I heard a male student's voice.

"Ne, ne, are you curious about why Nikaidou sensei went to talk to the caretaker yesterday?"

"Yea, it's because of a new transfer student, from America!"

"Is the student a girl or a boy?" asked a girl.

"The student is a girl, she's so pretty!"

"Do the guardians know about her?"

"I don't know, they don't seem to know,"

At least the guardians kept it a secret. I will thank them later.

I nervously opened my bag to see how the egg is doing. It's still warm.

"Ohayo, Mizuko san." Nikaidou's voice startled me.

I held a finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. "Ohayo," I bowed quickly.

"Oops," He smiled. "Wait here. I'll call you over after roll call," and he went in.

As every name was called out, I felt all doki doki again.

I really don't know if the rest of the students will like me.

I thought of how I would introduce myself. Girlish? No. Cheerful? No. Enthusiastic? No.

"Now, that we finished the roll call, I can tell you the news of a new transfer student. Come on in," I heard Nikaidou say.

That was my cue to come in. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked in.

I tried to walk as graceful as I can. My hair swayed gently as I walked and my skirt ruffled in unison as I glided to Nikaidou sensei's desk.

I tried hard not to have eye contact with the students until I got to the desk.

"Class, this is Mizuko Keiko," started Nikaidou. "I know that the third semester is starting but, she will pick up on our studies quickly." He smiled at me.

"Haii, it's very nice to meet you. I hope I make many friends here in Seiyo." I smiled cutely and quickly bowed. I turned to Nikaidou.

"Where's my seat?" I mouthed to him.

"Right there," He whispered and pointed to an empty seat between Amu and Rima.

I glided to the empty seat and sat there.

I looked at Amu. She smiled sweetly.

I smiled back and looked in the bag to make sure my egg is still safe from harm.

That's when I thought I saw my egg moving. Can it be hatching??

At break, I was surrounded by girls.

"What is it like in America?" one girl asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?" another asked.

I managed to answer all their questions.

At the end of the day, the guardians and I went over to the royal garden.

Rima finally gained her trust and we became good friends.

I chatted with Amu, Rima, and Tadase as we headed over to the garden, sharing secrets and how the day went by.

Later on, we caught up with Nagihiko, and Yaya.

"Recently, there are minimum amts of Nazo tamas (wish eggs or question eggs) since Mizuko san's arrival." Tadase reported as I sipped tea.

"That's strange," Amu looked concerned.

"Easter is planning something suspicious," I said, still sipping the tea.

Everyone looked at me.

"For what I know, Easter plans to get the embryo using the nazo tamas and might do something deadly to one of its workers." I replied.

"Oh! That reminds me," I nearly jumped up. I reached into my bag and pulled out my egg.

The guardian's eyes widened except Nagihiko.

"It was born this morning, and since Nagi lives across from me, he found out."

The charas all gathered up at the new egg.

"That makes another one that hasn't hatched yet," Pepe said.

I held my egg in both of my palms and the egg started to wiggle.

My eyes widened. Everyone else watched with curious eyes.

The egg wiggled harder and floated to the sky.

I stared in amazement while the egg made cracks and revealed a female chara.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. A newcomer

CHAPTER 5: A newcomer and an enemy at sunset!

The chara had periwinkle eyes, and midnight blue hair that shimmered. The locks of hair in each side were left alone in the front while the rest were in the back. Her hair is beaded with tiny milky pearls. One little ponytail in the right side were tied back high with a crescent moon that glittered silver. Her clothes were a mix of a schoolgirl, and a female sword dancer. Her clothes were similar to Temari's since she had a kimono like sword dancer top and just below the tied obi, was a schoolgirl skirt. The sleeves were long like a kimono and had a high collar.

"Kawaii!" Kusu kusu laughed.

She floated, looked around the royal garden, and then smiled at the other charas.

"Welcome to the royal garden!!" Kiseki announced.

"I'm Pepe, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ran, this is Miki, and this is Suu," The pink cheerleader introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, desu~" Suu greeted.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Izumi," the chara replied in a voice that sounded like light bells.

"Izumi, come here so you can say hi to the guardians," I called in a friendly voice.

She came over and curtsied gracefully.

"Kawaii," Nagi said.

"She is, just like her owner," Tadase smiled. Did I just feel myself blush?

"Is everyone free tomorrow?" Nagihiko suddenly asked.

"No, I have nothing planned." I replied recovering.

"I have nothing planned either," Amu said.

"Me neither," it seems that everyone is free tomorrow.

Nagihiko smiled and pulled out seven tickets.

"Tomorrow is the star festival. We can go there with Kukai." He said.

"Kukai will be there? SUGOI!!" Yaya's eyes sparkled. "NAGI'S THE BEST!!"

Yaya hugged Nagihiko in her famous "tight affection" hug.

"Yaya chan! I can't breathe!" Nagihiko gasped.

Yaya giggled and released her grip.

Izumi and I exchanged smiles. We are getting along very well.

"Ah, AMU Chan!" A voice called in a distance.

Amu turned to see three charas.

"Eru, Iru and Yoru!" Amu exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Utau had an important interview and wanted us out of our way." The angel chara said.

"Nya~ I just wanted to come along," The cat chara put his arms on the back of his head.

Iru turned her attention to me.

"Who is this Amu chan?" the devil chara asked.

"This is Mizuko Keiko chan and her chara, Izumi." Amu replied.

"Kawaii!" Eru faced me and Izumi.

Izumi giggled.

Eru sat on my hand when I stretched my hand, palm facing up.

She seems to like the warmness of my hand.

"Hmm…" Eru said as she sat. After a few minutes of silence, Eru spoke up.

"I see it! As the angel of love, I can tell who likes you!"

I went all doki doki and blushed.

"Really?" I exclaimed.

The boy guardians stood still and leaned back. They looked like statues of shock.

"YES! I CAN SEE IT NOW!!" Eru started to float up and drew her bow and arrow of love.

Next to me, I saw Amu whispering to Rima saying,"Where did she get that bow and arrow from?"

Rima shrugged.

As Eru tried to point out who likes me, my phone started to ring.

The boys were relieved.

"Sorry, that's my mom," I said apologetically as I looked at the caller id.

I stood up and ran outside of the royal garden, and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Keiko? Why didn't you call?"

"Sorry, I forgot" I muttered.

"Is school over?"

"Yea, I'm hanging out with my friends"

"Okay, but don't stay up too late, you have homework to do now that you have school."

"Okay. Tomorrow I'm going to a festival with my friends."

"Just be careful," she said.

"I will, I always do," I sighed.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you," I repeated and hung up.

I stared up at the sky. It was setting, shooting rays of gold, yellow, and orange.

Then, I headed back in.

"Welcome back," Nagihiko greeted.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"The sun is setting," I told the guardians.

"We should go home then," Tadase declared. "And meet up tomorrow."

I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs.

"I'll go first, baii baii!!" I waved.

The guardians waved back as I ran outside, and disappeared in the forest.

Izumi floated right beside me while I ran.

That's when I heard a voice in the distance.

"This is a magic jewel. It will make all your dreams come true." A female girl voice said.

"KAKOII!! LULU!!" Another female voice praised the other.

"Now, all we need to do is wait for the embryo to appear," Lulu smiled.

"Keiko chan! We must alert the guardians!!" Izumi said in her soft voice.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and texted the guardians. Luckily they didn't go that far.

Like a ninja, I softly but swiftly headed over to the voice.

"Is there anything that we both can do?" I asked Izumi.

"I think we can," she replied and I felt a poof on my head.

I put my hand on my head and felt a crescent shaped hair clip. The little clip supported my hair up in a high cheerleader like ponytail. It's a character change!

The victim with the jewel necklace was standing there like a frozen statue. Where's Lulu??

I stood up from the bush and walked around. No sign of Lulu. She must have disappeared.

I stared at the girl with the jewel necklace.

Her crimson eyes were blank. A crimson question mark egg was hovering beside her. Suddenly, she smiled, and so did the egg.

The egg grew larger, smiled and opened it's "mouth." It fell on top of the girl and "ate" her.

The giant egg hatched and revealed the girl with a vampire like cloak and deep crimson eyes. Her black hair was like a raven, it blended with the cloak. Above her blank eyes, was a white question mark.

"Chara Nari: Dark dream!" she shouted.

Seeing me as her first victim, she started to attack.

"Don't get in my way!" she screamed as she sent a ray of dark magic.

I drew water from the air and sent an ice ray to block the attack. The two rays collided, causing a poof of smoke.

The smoke surrounded us both and I couldn't see where I was.

"Where are they?" I thought frantically as I tried to see through the smoke.

Just for defense, I drew more water and made a huge water barrier.

Izumi floated beside me and tried to add in more power.

When the smoke cleared, dark dream started to attack once more.

This time, she sent dark ravens to attack.

The water shield broke and I was thrown backward.

I couldn't get up; the barrier took too much energy to make.

Dark dream smiled at the advantage and sent another ray.

Since I couldn't move, I stared with fearful eyes as the ray headed toward me and hit me.

I felt darkness surround me as I fell into unconsciousness.

"Keiko chan?" A voice called my name. "Keiko chan?"

The voice sounded worried.

I opened my eyes as if I had a nightmare and sat up.

The voice belonged to Nagihiko; he was sitting next to me.

"Thank goodness, you're awake," he smiled.

"I tried to stop her. I just couldn't." I put my hands over my eyes.

He reached over and hugged me with affection.

His jacket smelled of cherry blossoms in spring.

I removed my hands from my eyes.

"Where are the others?" I asked after a few seconds.

"They are over there, we should go and help them out," Nagihiko released his arms and stood up.

I stood up too and we both ran to catch up.

"Spiral heart!" Amu shouted.

"Juggling party!" Rima shouted as she threw what looked like bowling pins.

When the dark ray came toward the guardians, Tadase went towards it and used his "holy crown," as a barrier.

The guardians were trying their best to weaken the nazo tama but it seems to fail.

Amu realized that her moves are not working and jumped into the sky.

She used her heart speeders and glided in the air. Using her pom poms for defense, she glided toward dark dream.

Dark dream saw her coming in the corner of her eye and sent a ray of dark magic. It struck her and she started to fall.

"Hinamori san!" Tadase shouted as he ran to catch her.

"AMU CHAN!" Nagihiko, Miki and Suu shouted.

"AMU CHI!" Yaya screamed.

"AMU!" Rima and I screamed in unison.

I couldn't take it. Dark dream was too powerful. I let go of Nagi's grip and started to run toward her.

"Keiko chan!" Nagi called and ran towards me.

I stopped.

"Don't. She's too powerful," Nagi said worried.

"Yea, I know." I told him.

Then I smiled and ran again.

"Izumi!" I called, and she followed.

"I won't lose to you. I am the strongest girl there is!" I screamed to dark dream.

Suddenly, I stopped when a burst of blue light surrounded me.

The guardians all stared at me in amazement.

"Could it be a chara nari?" Nagihiko said softly.

Tadase held Amu bride style and looked at her humpty lock. It was glowing blue.

That was my last glimpse of life as I became swallowed in the blue light.

When I was covered in blue light, I was standing face to face with Izumi.

"Watashi no kokoro UNLOCK!"

The transformation didn't take long.

I opened my eyes as I floated gently to the ground.

I looked at myself, examining from neck to toe.

I am like Izumi, from the pearls beaded on my hair, to the shimmering light blue kimono top and the silver obi.

I also had a dark blue schoolgirl skirt with matching tights that were so short, they almost hid beneath my skirt.

My legs were wrapped in shimmering silver like bandages and I have no glasses anymore. Behind me was a large bow that went with the obi. The tails were draped down to my legs.

Even, my hair started to show a bit of blue in it.

I am MOONLIGHT SONATA.

Nagihiko was the first one to come up.

"Beautiful," He praised.

I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Mizuko san!" Tadase called. He was still holding Amu.

He looked worried.

"I think dark dream hurt her really bad."

I almost forgot that I have healing abilities.

I drew water from the cool air and my hands glowed blue.

Within a few seconds, I took my hands back.

"She's going to wake up, don't worry." I smiled at him.

I looked up and saw Rima and Yaya using tightrope dancer and the rubber ducks.

"Rima! Yaya!" I shouted. I ran up to them.

A flute appeared on my hand.

I started to play a mystical song.

The song must have some powerful power to it because, Dark dream's question mark started to turn into a X.

I stretched my arms out wide and shouted out "Lunar butterfly!"

The wind suddenly picked up and formed a silver butterfly.

The butterfly surrounded dark dream and turned her back to her regular self.

The glowing necklace faded red and lost its magical power.

I went over and picked it up.

I headed over to the rest of the group.

Nagihiko ran to me.

"Keiko chan! Amu chan is awake!"

I saw Amu wide eyed, staring at me.

I smiled.

"Thank goodness." I sighed.

"Keiko chan! What happened?" She asked me in curiosity.

"You blanked out." I held the necklace up high and handed it to Tadase.

"So this is the necklace that makes the nazo tamas," he examined it closely.

"If you weren't here, we would have not beaten dark dream." Nagihiko said smiling.

The sky turned dark and the full moon appeared.

"Now, we should go home," I smiled and created a big saucer out of frozen water.

Nagihiko laughed.

"Who wants to take the fastest way home?" I asked.

Everyone hopped on the saucer and rode in the night wind.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. The Starlight festival

WHOOHOO! Its getting interesting now~~~ PLUS IKUTO LUVERS: IKUTO APPEARS!! ENJOY~~~

CHAPTER 6: THE STARLIGHT FESTIVAL

Sunlight poured through the window as morning arrived. I woke up one hour before the alarm clock in excitement. I quickly got ready for the day. Izumi popped out of her egg and floated towards me while yawning. "Keiko chan, it's only 7 in the morning; the guardians will be here at 9:00."

"I'm just excited, that's all," I smiled at her while digging through my closet to find what to wear. I finally chose a really cute white sweater with little crescents and stars on them and white cargo like pants with many pockets. Since it was cold outside, I decided to wear my new fluff boots with little fluffs that dangled on two strings. I also added in soft, warm gloves with the tips cut off that had a chain with silver crescents.

I quickly wore my chosen outfit and started to dry my wet, dripping hair. After drying my hair, I rushed downstairs and checked to make sure I had the ticket and began to eat breakfast. I also cleaned the entire house by the time I was done. I finished cleaning the house just in time when I heard the doorbell ring.

It is Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Tadase waiting by the front door.

"Ohayo!" I greeted.

"Ohayo!" they responded.

"Nagi hasn't come yet, come inside!" I smiled.

Soon we were sitting all sitting on my couch talking. I got up and went into the kitchen to bring out a plateful of Clementines.

"Have some, they're very sweet." I smiled as I set them on the table.

"Arigato," Amu said and took one.

After a few seconds of silence, Tadase spoke.

"It's a wonderful house, where are your parents?"

"They are at America; I have to live alone," I replied sadly then looked up at him.

"It's okay though because all of you can come into my house anytime!" I smiled at him.

He smiled back, looked away, and his cheeks tinted faded red.

"Amu, while we are waiting, can you explain what happened to Kairi Sanjou?" I faced her.

"Oh, you mean Injou! (Class president)" Yaya exclaimed.

"Sanjou san was a very good jack. His excellent knowledge helped us." Tadase replied.

"He was a good guardian, although he sort of was a spy for Easter." Rima spoke.

"Oh yea! Remember what Injou said to Amu chi when he was about to leave?" Yaya asked in a tone that was suspicious and excited.

Amu let out a yelp and started to blush deep red.

Rima and Yaya leaned close and started to smile their "evil faces."

Their expressions looked very funny and I looked away and bit my lip to try not to laugh. To my luck, the door bell rang and I stood up. It was Nagihiko and Kukai!

"Ohayo!" I greeted.

"Ohayo Keiko chan!" Nagi greeted back.

"Yo!" Kukai held a thumbs up.

"Sorry I was late; I had to wait for Kukai." Nagihiko apologized.

"It's okay, no big deal." I replied.

"KUKAI!!!" Yaya shouted and ran toward him. She gave him a big teddy bear hug.

"Yaya, how's it going?" Kukai smiled.

The other guardians stood up and greeted them.

"Now, we all have our tickets right?" Nagihiko checked.

I pulled out my ticket and Amu, Yaya, Kukai, and Tadase pulled out their tickets as well.

I locked the door and we all headed to the bus stop.

Before we knew it, we were standing in front of the starlight festival.

The festival was like an amusement park. There were various activities and rides such as the Ferris wheel, a roller coaster, and even a little hot spring to warm up.

The mall was the centerpiece of the festival. Everyone was smiling in amazement, for the festival was decorated with bright stars. "My first festival in Japan," I thought with sparkling eyes.

"Now, where should we go first?" Nagi asked.

"What about the skating rink?" Kukai suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed there. There weren't many people on the rink but there were people watching from the sidelines when we got there.

Luckily, I brought my ice skates along and I quickly strapped them on.

Kukai was trying to tighten Yaya's skates, while Amu was helping with Rima's skates. Nagi was strapping his skates and so was Tadase. The only person who is done was me.

"I'm going ahead," I told everyone and stepped on the ice.

I skated around a few times to get used to the ice.

"Izumi, can I do anything besides water bend when I character change?" I whispered.

"Yes, you can also fly when you transform and you can breathe under water as well. If you're talking about personality, you can figure it out yourself."

"Keiko chii!" Yaya's voice rang.

I turned and saw the guardians at the sidelines.

I skated near them in a full circle.

"Your very good at ice skating," Kukai grinned.

"Isn't anyone going to skate besides me?" I asked.

"Yaya doesn't know how to skate!" Yaya whined.

"I'll teach you how." I told her and held out my hand.

Yaya grabbed my hand firmly and stepped into the rink cautiously.

"Keep your other hand on the bar, and take little steps. Good!" I instructed her. "Now, take make the little steps glide by sliding your feet, your doing it!" I was amazed.

"YAY!!" Yaya shouted in happiness.

I realized that the other guardians were trying to skate as well. Amu character changed with Ran and skated like a pro. Kukai also character changed with Daichi.

"No fair!" Yaya pouted. "Kukai does it better than Yaya!"

I turned to Yaya. "Will it be okay to leave you here and skate?"

"Okay," she smiled and grabbed onto Kukai when he was passing by.

Kukai let out a yelp and fell on the ice. Yaya fell on top of him and started to nag that he wasn't being too careful. I started to laugh; the scene was too silly it almost looked like something in a comedy.

After struggling to help them both stand up, I began to skate. I gracefully glided as if the ice was made of glass.

The guardians watched in amazement.

When I was done, the guardians clapped.

My cheeks turned bright pink both in coldness and in happiness.

After ice skating, we headed toward the Ferris wheel.

The view was beautiful. The entire festival was filled with bright lights and various colors.

It started to snow when we got off the Ferris wheel and headed toward the mall. We all headed inside and bought some souvenirs and snacks. Then, we headed outside where we rode a roller coaster, and had a snowball fight. The snow fell heavily when we were in the mall so we did have a chance to play outside.

I sculpted all the charas in a row using the snow. Everyone became impressed at my artistic work.

That's when I saw something passing by very fast from the corner of my eye.

"Izumi!" I shouted.

Izumi recognized my call and immediately character changed. I drew water from the snow and held them, ready to attack.

The guardians turned around.

"What's the matter, Keiko chan?" Nagihiko asked.

I stood still and looked carefully.

When I saw the swift movement pass my eye again, I attacked.

The water splashed at a nearby tree.

"Very impressive," I heard a male voice from behind a tree and came toward us.

The voice belonged to a male with blue hair, deep blue eyes with cat ears, and a tail. He was wearing black and wore a cross necklace.

"Tskuyomi Ikuto!" Tadase suddenly shouted.

"Hey, kiddy king" he smiled.

"Stop calling me that!" Tadase shouted back. "And stay away from Hinamori san!"

"Heh," Ikuto smiled. "I see that you're the new girl that Yoru has been telling me about,"

"Yoru, is he your chara?" I blurted.

"Indeed, he is." He answered with a sly smile.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tadase demanded.

"I just decided to check out the festival, it's pretty boring" He answered.

"Nya, Ikuto!!" Yoru called out while holding a big smoked fish.

"Yoru!" I shouted.

"Yo!" Yoru held a thumbs up with one hand and lost his grip of the fish.

"MY FISH!" Yoru screeched as he watched his fish fall to the snow.

I quickly ran and caught it.

"ARIGATO!" Yoru thanked as I handed the fish back to him.

"Well, I have nothing more to say." Ikuto turned around and started to walk away.

"Baii Keiko chan nya~" Yoru turned and floated beside him.

Tadase relaxed.

"Let's go," He said as he walked beside Amu.

It is snowing even heavier now. The snow fell in clumps as it mixed with the snowflakes. My fingertips were getting frozen and I constantly rubbed them for warmth. Nagihiko, who was walking beside me, noticed my cold fingers. Without a word, he took my hand and walked. His hand is very warm.

My face turned a light deep red as we walked hand and hand in the snow.

"Aw, Nagi and Keiko chii are holding hands!" Yaya shouted.

Amu, Tadase, and Rima turned around.

Quickly, I withdrew my hand. "My fingers were getting cold," I told her while looking away and crossing my arms. (Imitation of Amu's cool and spicy character).

Nagihiko smiled.

I looked at him and smiled.

I grabbed his hand this time and we walked again.

Amu blushed a deep red while looking at us walk ahead.

I laughed softly when I overheard Yaya whine to Kukai that he isn't holding hands with her when her fingers get cold.

"So romantic!" Miki, Ran, and Suu commented while blushing.

"I just wish Amu chan can express her feelings more to the prince," Ran said.

"My thoughts exactly," Rima narrowed her eyes as she leaned closer to Amu.

Amu went into shock then she rubbed her head while chuckling awkwardly.

"Look! A hot spring!" Tadase pointed.

There was steam coming from the spring. It was surrounded by many benches so people can sit around and put their aching feet in the water.

The charas sat on the ledge and warmed themselves up. I sat with my hands on my lap and my feet in the water. It really felt good.

Izumi seemed to enjoy the water as well.

We headed in the mall once again where there was a kimono wearing contest. The kimonos could be borrowed for the contest but the winner can keep the kimono and the headpieces used for free. Excited, I dragged Yaya, Amu, and Rima into the contest. Of course, the boys sat on the benches waiting.

Back at the dressing room, there were loads of kimonos to choose.

They looked colorful, elegant and beautiful. Finally, I chose a Sakura kimono that had a design of cherry blossoms in the spring. The makeup artist applied pearly pink lipstick to match the kimono and sparkly eye glitter in the corners of my eyes. I chose not to wear my glasses so I applied clear contacts on to show my periwinkle-blue eyes.

My hair was let down and was decorated with a sakura headpiece, and a crescent clip. My parasol was as pink as my kimono.

"Kawaii, Keiko chan!!" Amu and Yaya complemented.

Yaya wore a bright yellow kimono with her hair tied up and decorated with various ornaments. Amu had on a pink heart kimono with her hair also tied up and bright pink blush applied to her cheeks. Rima wore a yellow kimono with a red obi around her waist and yellow eye shadow to match her curly hair.

"All of you look really amazing." I complemented.

"You do like him, right?" Rima asked.

I looked questionable. "Nagihiko? Yea," I answered.

"And Amu likes Tadase, right?" I turned to her.

Amu blushed a deep red.

She started to stammer something, but I couldn't make up what she is trying to say.

"Attention all contestants, the contest will begin shortly. Please wait for your number." A female voice over the loudspeaker announced.

"Hoh, Hoh, Hoh! Well if it isn't Hinamori Amu!" A female voice said.

Amu turned around to see Yamabuki Saaya.

"Wow, I didn't even notice her," Miki told the other guardians. Kusu kusu giggled.

"Here for the contest right? Well, I'm sure that I'm going to win! My kimono is made out of 100% pure gold thread!" She bragged. "And since, Tadase Sama is here, I would make sure to get his full attention on me when I win!"

"Well, that's great," Amu stammered.

"Excuse me, but can I take Hinamori Amu?" I asked politely as I grabbed her arm.

"Um, sure." She answered.

I dragged her to the mirror room where I applied more of the blush on her.

"Thanks," she said.

"So do you really like him?" I asked while fixing her hair.

"Yea, he likes me too but I feel that someone else likes me too. Inchou-" She stopped.

"Yea, what about him?" I asked.

"He, confessed to me when he was about to leave" She continued.

"I see," I responded while brushing her hair.

"Many things have been happening to me since Nadeshiko and Kairi both left," she looked down.

"The queen's chair?" I asked.

She nodded. "Nagihiko's twin sister."

"Done," I said.

"Wait," She stood up, reached into her pocket and pulled out a black heart clip.

"Tadase bought it for me when we both went shopping." She handed the clip to me.

I knew what she wanted me to do, so I clipped it on her hair.

"It really looks amazing on you; Tadase picked the right clip for a girl he likes." I complemented.

"Thanks," She blushed.

"Don't feel too concerned about it," I winked. "Talk to me anytime if you're having any love problems."

We headed out of the mirror room.

"We were looking all over for you!" Yaya whined.

"I was fixing her hair, it looked crooked." I told Yaya.

"It looks better now," Rima told Amu. "You even added a heart clip."

"Kawaii!" Yaya said as she looked at it.

"Attention, the contest is now underway! Contestant number one, please go to the stage." The loudspeaker announced again.

"Hoh, Hoh, Hoh! That would be me, time to show them my beauty!" Saaya headed out of the dressing room.

I watched her come out onto the stage in a T.V. that was surrounded by the other contestants.

Yamabuki Saaya became disqualified for bragging too much and taking too much time on the stage.

We all watched in silence as we saw her struggle with the guards.

The charas watched in a confused like expression.

"As expected of Yamabuki Saaya," Ran commented.

Kusu Kusu giggled.

After 10 contestants, it was Amu's turn.

"Good luck," I told her as she left the dressing room and went on the stage.

In the T.V, I could see her twirling her pink heart parasol, and smiling. She left after that.

When she came back into the dressing room, she sighed a breath of relief.

"My heart was beating so fast," She told me.

Next up was Rima. She used her parasol to juggle small white balls as her performance.

After her was Yaya. She let people in the crowd take pictures while she posed cutely.

Then, it was my turn. When I got up at the stage, the crowd stood in silence, then started to murmur something. I held my parasol and using my character change, I started to play a mystical tune with my shining flute. The crowd became hushed up the minute they listened to me play. Nagihiko, Kukai, and Tadase were also listening to my song. When I was done, the flute disappeared and I bowed quickly. The crowd clapped loud as I entered back into the dressing room.

"Keiko chan! That was amazing!" Amu complemented.

"I never knew you could play the flute," Rima said with sparkling eyes.

"KAKOII KEIKO CHII!" Yaya gave me a hug.

"A-RI-GATO!" I gasped.

After six more contestants, the results finally came in.

"The winner," said the announcer. "Is contestant number 15, Mizuko Keiko. Congratulations!"

"Keiko chii! You won!!" Yaya squealed.

"Congratulations!" Rima hugged me.

Rima and Yaya joined in.

After the affectionate crushing hug, we all went outside to meet with the boys.

"Hoy congratulations!" Kukai patted my head.

"That kimono looks very good on you, Tadase complemented.

"Arigato," I said shyly.

"Keiko chan," Nagi started. "It's for you," He handed me a small bag.

Inside were a sparkling cherry blossom hairpiece and a sparkling crescent moon necklace.

My eyes sparkled.

"Wow, you- you really didn't have to," I told him.

He took the necklace and put it on for me.

"It's really sparkling," He said.

I touched the necklace with one hand. "Thanks," I blushed.

"The song is really soothing, how did you learn how to play the flute?" Nagi asked.

"When I was at America, my previous school music teacher taught it to me." I answered.

"Maybe, you should play often," Tadase said.

"Maybe, I should," I said smiling and we all headed home satisfied.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. New Year's Day

KYAAA~~ THIS EPISODE CONTAINS THE NEW YEARS EPISODE FROM THE ANIME BUT THERE'S SLIGHTLY A TWIST TO IT...

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!! ENJOY~~ ^^

CHAPTER 7: NEW YEAR'S DAY!

Two days passed since the trip to the Starlight festival. Today, it is New Year's Eve in Japan. Sunlight streaked through the window as I got ready for this special day.

"Keiko chan!" Nagi called.

I opened the closest window and waved to him. He was with Rima, Yaya, and Tadase.

"Ohayo!!" I smiled and called to them. "I'll be right down in a second!"

I grabbed put on my shoes and quickly ran out the door, locking it behind me.

"Isn't Amu chan coming?" I asked.

"We told her that we would meet her at the shrine." Tadase said.

Nagihiko seemed to notice the cherry blossom hairpiece attached to my hair.

"It looks very good on you," He smiled.

I blushed a bit then smiled.

"Rima and Yaya look so cute!" I complimented.

"Thanks Keiko chii!" Yaya said.

"Thanks," Rima smiled.

It was a bit hard to walk in a kimono but I got used to it.

The shrine wasn't far and there were many people dressed in kimonos.

We stayed near the shrine looking for Amu.

"Amu chan hurry up!" Ran called.

"Wait up!" Amu said.

"Hinamori san!" Tadase called from the group. "Over here,"

Amu saw us and headed toward.

"Now then, since everyone's gathered here already.." Nagi started.

Everyone closed their eyes and bowed saying, "Happy new year!"

The charas also bowed and said "Happy new year"

When Amu chan looked up, Tadase said, "Do take care of me this year, Hinamori san,"

She blushed.

Then she replied, "Take care of me too"

Then she turned around and looked at her obi.

"This kimono doesn't look weird on me, right?" she asked.

"It really suits you!" He complimented.

"A-Arigato," She stammered, still blushing.

The charas blushed and commented on Amu's appearance.

Meanwhile, Rima and Yaya gathered up.

"Tadase didn't commend on our kimonos," Yaya whined.

Tadase seemed to hear that and he flinched.

"That's right Yaya," Rima sneered.

Then they both glared at him.

Tadase turned around.

"Your kimonos look good too!" He said nervously.

Amu tried to change the subject.

"Let's go pray at the shrine, shall we?" she said and laughed nervously.

Nagi and I were standing next to each other behind laughing Amu.

I laughed at their crazy funny scene.

Nagi smiled.

We headed to the shrine where we clapped two times and prayed.

"Please let me have a safe and fun time in Japan. Let exciting events happen to me and my friends this year," I prayed.

After our prayer at the shrine, we walked pass the stands to see what we like.

"There's all kinds of stores around!" Yaya said.

"It's so dazzling!" Suu said in excitement.

That's when Amu took notice at a fortune stand.

"What is it, Amu chi?" Yaya asked.

"Stars divination lots drawing?" Amu read.

"It looks interesting!" Yaya cried.

Everyone took one and started to unroll their fortunes.

"Mid-fortune! You might become a shining star in school or your work place" Yaya read.

"Great!" She cried.

"Rima's got a low-fortune," Kusu Kusu said.

"How useless," Rima commented. "It'll be more interesting to get a 'great luck fortune' or 'extreme bad luck'"

Kusu Kusu giggled.

"I got a low fortune too," Nagi said.

"I got a mid-fortune," I said when i unrolled the paper.

It says: A flower of love will blossom around you. Be aware of the opposite gender.

What does it mean???

"What about you, Hotori Kun?" Nagi asked.

"'Extreme bad luck'… you should be careful of a black hole," Kiseki read.

Nagihiko chuckled. I laughed.

"It seems like it's impossible to take over the world this year too," Pepe said.

"What about you, Amu chi?" Yaya inched closer.

Amu unrolled her fortune.

"Oh! Good fortune!" She smiled.

Yaya looked surprised. "Wow!"

Nagi inched closer to Amu.

"You will meet an encounter that came like a shooting star?" Amu read in confusion.

"An encounter that came like a shooting star?" Ran repeated.

"How romantic desu~" Suu said.

"Could it be a premonition to new love?" Miki asked.

"T-That's not it.." She said nervously.

"It might be that you'll get some new friends," Nagihiko guessed.

"New friends?" Amu repeated while checking her fortune.

She turned her head to a walk in path where she heard a noise.

"Alright, let's do it!" A female voice told the male voice.

Amu went in the walk in and the rest followed.

We saw a girl throwing a ball one by one to the male who was carrying a parasol.

The male spun the parasol while trying to balance the balls.

The female threw the third ball to the male and he struggled to balance the three balls while spinning the parasol.

That's when the balls fell down.

"We failed again," said the girl kneeling down to collect the balls.

We clapped in amazement and they took notice.

"SUGOI!" Yaya cried.

"My name is Ebihara You," the male spoke first. "This is my sister.."

"I'm Ebihara Kiko" She smiled.

"We're going to participate in this shrine's Acting event." You told us.

"Acting event?" Amu asked.

"Yea," Kiko nodded. "There will be one at this shrine every year. It's an event where amateurs perform to the visitors. We thought of performing this year too. We've been practicing since last year."

"That's amazing," Amu complemented.

"But, we couldn't get it right yet" You said.

"There will be no problem if it's just one ball." Kiko turned to You.

You smiled at her sister.

Rima glared at them furiously.

"Both stunts and jokes have the same aim to entertain the visitors," Rima said.

"Rima?" Amu asked.

A green star and a green teardrop poofed on her cheeks.

"I'll assist you," Rima said.

"Kusu Kusu too!" Kusu kusu cried.

"This sounds interesting! Yaya's doing it too!" Yaya cried.

"Well then, we'll join in the fun too," Amu said looking at her fortune.

I tried to balance the balls flying onto my parasol. The first one was no biggie but when the second came, the balls fell over. I chuckled nervously.

Amu and the rest were doing it fine. Rima was like a strict teacher, trying to help the Ebiharas.

That's when Amu's ball fell down and started to head out the gate. She chased after it.

When Amu came in, a girl with blond hair, and bright blue eyes came with her. She crossed her arms and tried not to keep eye contact.

"Everyone, let me introduce," Amu started.

"Lulu de Morcerf, Yamamoto san,"

"You didn't have to mention Yamamoto," Lulu said.

"Nice to meet you," Tadase bowed slightly.

"Please take care of us," Nagihiko bowed.

I didn't say anything. I was starting to remember the "Lulu" who created dark dream.

My suspicions were rising on this girl, she could be the one.

NAGIHIKO'S POV

Keiko chan was next to me; her face seems concerned. Maybe something is bothering her, something she doesn't want to tell. Her expression looks uncertain, worried, or curious.

LULU'S POV

This girl, she looks as if I committed something. Her eyes look as if she's glaring. Wonder what's bothering her.

AMU'S POV

Huh? Keiko looks worried. What could it be?

Should I say something?

My POV

I recovered from this curiosity. I was taking too much time thinking. But it bothers me. For now, she's a suspect.

"Ne, Ne, Lulu chi's a chara holder too, right?" Yaya asked.

"Lulu chi?" Lulu said in question tone.

"This is Lulu's shugo chara," Ran introduced.

"Nana chan!" Miki and Suu shouted in unison.

"I'm Nana KYA~" Nana replied in an accent.

"HUH? THAT VOICE!" I thought.

"Kya?" Kiseki asked.

"What kind of language is that?" Pepe asked.

Izumi giggled.

"Lulu chi is that rumored girl right?" Yaya asked with sparkling eyes.

"Your mother is an actress, Mayozumi Kaoro san, right?"

Lulu's eyes widened.

"I remembered she acted in a foreign film, right?" Yaya continued.

"The 'Angel in the mist' is really a great movie," Nagihiko commented.

"Of course, that's Mum's masterpiece," Lulu bragged.

"She's been on variety shows lately right?" Tadase asked.

Lulu flinched and then she glared at him.

"D-did I say anything wrong?" Tadase asked in an apologetic tone.

Amu chuckled nervously.

"How long are you going to slack?" Rima asked.

"That girl over there, please do not interrupt with us," She warned Lulu.

"Huh?" Lulu asked.

"Let's practice together!" Kusu Kusu giggled.

"Just what are you trying to do?" Lulu asked annoyed.

Amu looked at the rest of the gang where Rima was lecturing and the others were spinning happily.

I suddenly felt a strange emotion and walked toward the gate.

I sat down behind it and put my head on my knees, wrapping my arms around it.

The emotion was overwhelming, it was a mixture of sadness, worried, and depression at the same time. Maybe because i became homesick and we didn't get to share a new year together.

"Keiko chan?" Izumi asked.

I put my head up.

Izumi sat on my knees.

"I just feel a bit sick," I said quietly.

That's when I heard a noise. It was the fluttering of a parasol. All the other fluttering noises quieted down.

I heard noises of amazement.

"KAKOII!!" Yaya cried when the fluttering stopped.

I stood up.

Izumi was confused.

"You told me that I can fly, right?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"I think flying is just what I need." I grinned.

Izumi smiled and a burst of blue light covered me entirely.

CHARA NARI: MOONLIGHT SONATA!

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped, leaving a trail of blue glitter.

Flying is amazing.

The leaves swirled and the wind tossed my hair up, up, up.

I giggled.

The emotion sank down below me as I became breathless with excitement.

Then, I began to fly down.

Something caught my eye.

I see Lulu talking to Amu then suddenly, heading toward a man that was hiding behind a gate.

What is she doing?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Nagihiko who was looking for me. He and Tadase were calling my name.

"KEIKO CHAN!"

"MIZUKO SAN!"

I floated gently down and Izumi appeared.

"NAGIHIKO!" I called.

He heard my voice and ran up to me.

Tadase also ran up.

"Where were you?" He asked relived.

I had to think of an excuse. I couldn't tell them what had happened.

"One of the balls fell down the road, so I had to run and catch it." I held up the ball.

They seemed to believe me.

"Well, we should be going." Amu told the Ebiharas. "See you at the venue,"

We all left after that.

"What's wrong Keiko chan?" Nagihiko asked while walking.

Everyone turned to me.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking." I said nervously.

"You looked concerned when you saw Lulu," Amu said.

"No, I was just daydreaming," I waved my hands and smiled nervously.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

We made it to the venue in time and the show was just about to start. Kiko and You didn't show up yet.

"Huh, this feeling.." Kiseki started.

"I feel it too," Izumi said softly.

We all ran back to where we were just to find Kiko and You. They had the same red necklaces and two nazo tamas floating beside them.

"Let's begin our performance, Nii chan," Kiko told her brother.

Yeah, we're going to perform this stunt to everyone around the world." You agreed.

The eggs grew larger like before and smiled.

The eggs consumed Kiko and You and cracked to reveal,

HAPPY DREAM No.1 AND HAPPY DREAM No.2!

"Please enjoy our performance!" Happy dream no.1 yelled as he sent a bunch of sticky looking silver whips.

Luckily, Tadase character changed and used his holy crown to block the attack.

"Tadase kun," Amu said. "Let's do this!"

Amu, Tadase, Yaya, and Rima transformed to Clown drop, Dear baby, Amulet heart, and Platinum Royale.

"Aren't you transforming?" Nagihiko asked.

"No, But I think I know who's making the nazo tamas," I told him and ran off.

I crept behind the trees. Maybe it really is Lulu.

"Go! Do it!" I heard Nana cheer.

I followed the voice until I was right behind Lulu.

"Embryo, come out right now!" Lulu demanded.

"So, the reason of the nazo tamas is because of the embryo!" I exclaimed softly.

Lulu turned her head.

I ducked.

"Did you hear something, Nana?" Lulu asked her cheering chara.

Nana just went on cheering.

"Sheesh..." Lulu said and turned her head back to the sky.

I watched the guardians fight happy dream.

I wish I was helping them, but gathering information for them was even more valuable.

"Stop it! Listen to me!" I heard Amu yell.

"We will show you the perfect performance!" Happy dream no.1 and no.2 ignored and attacked.

"Minna!" Nagihiko called and everyone nodded.

Yaya sent her little duckies to block the attack and Rima used her tightrope dancer to break the straw attack. Tadase used his holy crown to reflect the nazo balls the dreams sent.

"Amu chan!" Nagihiko cued as she sent a spiral heart special attack.

It stopped the two happy dreams and got their attention.

"Nii chan, did we fail again?" Kiko asked his brother.

"How can we fail again?" You asked in disappointment.

"Don't be afraid to fail!" Rima yelled.

"Even if you fail, you will be able to show your determination and change it into happiness!"

"It's alright to fail" Amu continued. "As long as you do your best, I'm sure that the visitors would be happy too!"

Happy dreams no.1 and no.2's question marks turned into an x.

Amu used her negative heart to purify the eggs.

I watched in amazement as Amu purifies the eggs and go back into their owners.

It soon became interrupted when Lulu gasped.

I looked in her direction and saw a glowing white shining egg.

"It's the EMBRYO! " Lulu shouted as she saw the egg disappear into the sky.

"What's the matter?" Nana asked.

Slowly, I crept out of my hiding place and ran as fast as I can to catch up with the guardians.

That's why she was using the Nazo tamas! To get the Embryo! But I can't tell anyone yet. I need more information.

When I arrived to the gate, the guardians disappeared.

"Nagi?" I called in a soft voice that was loud enough to be heard.

"Minna!"

Suddenly, an arm grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the side.

Everyone was leaning against the wall smiling.

Tadase put a finger up his mouth to signal to be quiet.

Amu pointed to the other side and I looked.

Kiko and You were leaning on each other, eyes closed.

You opened his eyes and let out a yell.

"Kiko! Wake up!" he shook his sister's shoulders.

Kiko opened her eyes and stood up.

"The performance event is starting! Hurry!" You shouted.

"Okay!" Kiko followed You as they both ran to the performance event.

We made it in time to the performance just to see You and Kiko start their performance.

We sat in front and watched in silence.

"HAI!" Kiko shouted as she threw the third ball onto the parasol.

You spun steadily and smiled.

He gasped when the third ball started to fall down.

Amu, Yaya, and Rima flinched a bit.

Luckily, Kiko caught the ball with her parasol and the performance went well.

Everyone clapped.

"They did it!" Amu shouted.

"They changed failure into success, they improved again," Rima commented.

The day went away fast and we were at home.

It grew dark and started to snow.

I watched the snow fall on the windowpanes. They fell in tiny snowflakes.

"Keiko chan?" Izumi floated.

I hugged Izumi for a few seconds, and the phone rang.

The caller id was Amu chan.

"Amu chan?" I repeated and received the call.

"Keiko chan!" Amu shouted. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Amu chan? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"IKUTO, IKUTO," She stammered panicked.

"Yes, what about him?" I asked.

"HE'S SLEEPING ON MY BED!!" She screamed.

*********************END OF CHAPTER 7********************************


	8. Secrets revealed on a snowy day

CHAPTER 8: SECRETS REVEALED ON A SNOWY DAY!

"Wait, WHAT?" I nearly screamed.

"IKUTO'S SLEEPING ON MY BED!" Amu screamed again.

"Try to wake him up," I kept calm.

"Ikuto, Ikuto," I heard Amu whisper.

"Aw… Ikuto's not waking up," She replied.

"It's getting late, we will figure out a way to handle Ikuto tomorrow." I told her.

"Okay, but don't tell the guardians about this," she pleaded.

"Sure," I said. "Good night,"

"Good night," she muttered.

I chuckled and hung up.

The snow was falling in more clumps as I turned the curtains and slipped into bed.

THE NEXT MORNING….

"Keiko chan! Wake up, and look at the snow!" Izumi shouted.

I opened my eyes and headed toward the window.

The whole entire town was covered in snow. My eyes sparkled in excitement.

"I have to go shopping today," I told Izumi as I headed toward the bathroom. "Then we could play in the snow."

After getting dressed warmly, we headed to the mall.

In the central floor, I saw two heads popping out from the crowd.

One, purple headed and a short figure with long curly hair that draped down to her waist.

"NAGIHIKO! RIMA!" I shouted.

They both turned and smiled.

"Ohayo, Keiko chan," Nagi greeted.

"Ohayo," Rima greeted.

"Ohayo!" I repeated smiling.

"We were just about to leave, Yaya chan won't stop bugging us with her text messages," Rima took out her cell phone and hit the text button. Her screen was full of Yaya's messages.

Nagi and I stood with our mouths open.

"That's a lot of messages," I said.

"That sure is," Nagi agreed.

"We should go then, my shopping could wait" I told Izumi.

As we were going to the Seiyo elementary yard, we caught up with Tadase, Kukai, and Yaya.

"How's it going?" Kukai asked me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine!" I smiled.

"Hurry! I want to make the first steps in the snow!" Yaya shouted and ran down the stairs.

She stopped.

"AWW…. You beat us here Amu chii!" She whined.

"Yaya, minna?" Amu said.

"Here I thought I was the one fired up this morning," Yaya told Amu.

"I wanted to make the first footprints in the snow," Kukai said.

"Did you all come to play in the snow too?" She turned to us.

"More like dragged along," Rima said. "I was out shopping and Yaya caught me,"

"Same for me," Nagihiko said.

"I just got there and found Nagi and Rima," I told her.

"I was called here by the chairman," Tadase said.

"So since we are here," Kukai smiled.

"Let's play our hearts out!" Yaya shouted.

I noticed a little girl out in the snow.

"Amu chan, is that your sister?" I asked Amu.

"Yea.. her name is Ami," She rubbed her head and chuckled.

"Kawaii!" I watched Yaya and Ami talk about how big the snowman will be.

"They are both such children," Rima said watching.

Kukai sneaked up behind her and pushed her into a pile of snow.

"Take that!" Kukai shouted.

Rima tripped and fell face flat in the snow.

Kusu Kusu giggled. "Rima, you're funny!"

"Hey, what the heck was that for?" Rima shouted angrily.

"You're gonna lose out if you don't enjoy days like this." Kukai said.

"Like this!" He jumped into the pile of snow.

"My turn!" Kusu kusu fell into the snow, and so did Daichi.

"It feels great!" Kukai laughed.

"Let me try!" Amu's face brightened up and fell into the snow.

"It really does! This mound of snow is all soft and fluffy!" She told Rima.

I chuckled and watched them play. I realized that I was alone with Izumi. Where's Nagihiko?

"Izumi, do you want to play?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Go ahead, have fun!" I smiled.

Izumi smiled and floated away from my side.

I bent down and made a snowball. The snow surprisingly sticks well.

I saw Amu staring up in the sky, her face concerned.

It was about Ikuto, probably.

I said nothing, as I watched the charas play.

"Hinamori san, are you okay?" Tadase bent over.

Amu sat up.

"T-Tadase kun!" Amu said nervously.

"You seemed out of sorts," Tadase said.

"Oh-it's nothing really," Amu stammered.

Amu sat at the pole still looking concerned. I walked toward her.

"Amu chan?" I asked as I sat at the pole.

"Keiko chan," She said.

"Thinking about Ikuto?" I asked.

She nodded.

"He didn't wake up this morning, and he didn't even eat" She shook her head.

"I never seen him so weak before,"

"Oh… why don't you want to tell the guardians?" I asked.

"T-Tadase Kun, he- if he figured out, he would- he might not trust me anymore." She tried to make out words.

"T-Tadase Kun likes me and all but, he gets angry every time he sees Ikuto."

I listened to her.

"He might be feeling even worse right now," She worried. "I have to go home!"

"I don't think that your sister wants to go," I chuckled.

Yaya and Ami were rolling the snowball singing about rolling the snowball.

"I have an idea!" She suddenly shouted.

"We'll finish the snowman up quick and then we'll go home!" She smiled.

"That's quite the positive attitude," Suu commented.

Amu chan and Ami started to roll the ball really quick. I watched from the pole laughing quietly.

Everyone decides to help.

Pretty soon, a giant snowball appears.

"Since we finished the snowman, it's probably time to-" Amu started.

"Take that!" Daichi and Pepe started to throw snowballs at Kiseki.

"Hey! How dare you treat a king in such manner!" Kiseki shouted.

"Snowball fight!" Ami shouted.

She collects some snow and throws it to the two throwing charas.

They both dodged the snowball.

It headed toward Yaya's mini snowman.

It hit her face and the snowman sank down.

Suddenly, a flame of anger flashed her eyes.

"You meany!" Yaya shouted as she threw a mound of snow.

Rima turned around and SMACK! Her face became covered with snow.

"YAYA!!" Rima shouted as a bigger flame of anger overtake her.

Yaya and Ami screamed.

"I'm sorry Rima tan!" Yaya yelled as Ami and she ran away from chasing Rima.

"Wait right there Yaya!" Rima shouted.

"So we're going to have a snowball fight now," Kukai went along.

"Fine, If that's the way its going be, I'm in!" Amu shouted. "I'll play with Ami full on until she's tired out and then we can go home!"

I laughed at her funny expression, when a snowball came toward my face. I raised my arm, and the snowball stopped and fell straight to the ground.

"No fair," Yaya whined.

I picked up the snowball, and threw it at Nagihiko. It went SPLAT on his face. I giggled.

He threw a snowball while I was laughing and fell Splat on my face.

We were having so much fun.

The snowball fight continued on, but I got exhausted. I sat at the pole watching the others play. My fingers turned frozen even when I wore my gloves. I took off my glove and looked at my fingers. They were frozen red, and numb.

"Take my super fastball!" I heard Kukai shout as he threw the snowball.

"Yaya chan Attack!" Yaya shouted and sent the super fastball headed toward the other direction.

The snowball hit Amu in the face.

"Hey!" Amu shouted cheerfully.

"Amu chi, it's your fault for spacing out!" Yaya laughed.

"Oh yea, then wait right there!" Amu chased Yaya while throwing a bunch of snowballs.

The charas also built mini snow forts.

As usual, Kiseki was commanding when to attack to Kusu Kusu.

That's when I saw Nagihiko leaning against the poles alone, his head hung low.

Tadase seemed to notice him too and turned towards him.

I walked slowly toward him and put my cold hand on his shoulder.

He looked up.

"What's the matter? Are you tired?" Tadase asked.

"No, it's just when I look at the guardian characters, I get to thinking…" Nagihiko responded.

I listened to their conversation, being careful not to speak.

"Oh right, Temari" Tadase said.

"Seeing them brings to mind the fact that I can't see Temari anymore." Nagi spoke.

"Shugo charas are mysterious beings,"

"They are," I agreed.

"Yeah, it's such an everyday thing for me to have Kiseki around now," Tadase agreed.

"I think Character bearers follow patterns," Nagi started.

I looked up.

"First comes those who consider themselves complete as they are, but they seek to improve themselves, a shugo chara is born. See? People who, even if they change, don't act all that differently. Just like Souma Kun and Yaya chan." He explained.

"Secondly, those who consider themselves inadequate and search for who they truly wish to be, a shugo chara is born from what they feel they lack. Like Amu chan and you, Hotori Kun."

"Temari and I were that type as well, I think." He opened his eyes. "Temari and the unknown egg, I wonder what's in store for them."

I looked down at the snow, wondering why Izumi was born. There has to be a reason, some reason. Is it from what I lack? Or from what I feel is complete?

"Keiko chan? Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked.

"I was thinking of why Izumi was born, if she wasn't born from what I lack, or as a complete whole of me, why is she born?" I asked him.

"That is still unclear of why Izumi was born from you," Tadase said.

"You haven't really showed different personality, or the time isn't just right." Nagi said.

"Someday, you will find out." Tadase said gently and walked away.

"So what's it like?" Nagi asked suddenly.

"In America?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It's like in Japan, except you speak a different language. I'm not originally Japanese but I'm Korean. Korean blood runs in my veins but I was born in America. It's pretty complicated." I explained.

"I see," He seems to understand.

"How was trying to be a girl feel like?" I asked.

"It was hard. My least favorite was when I had to wear a skirt. I tried not to think about it, it was hard to be a cross dresser." He talked low.

"I realized that, you were the former queen's chair. Amu calls you 'Nadeshiko's twin brother'. You are just yourself right?" I asked in whisper.

"Yes, being Nadeshiko was not myself. I had to act as though I was born a female. It's a tradition that males have to go through in the Fugisaki clan. To play female roles in dancing was the main reason why I had to dress as a girl." He said.

"Would you mind keeping that a secret to Amu chan?" He asked.

I held a finger to my lips.

"Now we both know each other more," I sighed happily.

"It feels good to tell someone other than Hotori Kun and the caretaker." He smiled.

"We should join in the fun now," I told him and ran toward the snowball scene.

The sky is starting to turn pink.

Everyone was lying down on the cold sparkling snow, gasping for breath.

"I'm beat!" Kukai laughed.

"Hey shouldn't we-" Amu started.

"IT'S DONE!" Miki shouted from the distance.

Miki's snowman was a bit freaky. Everyone stood around with confused looks.

"What is that?" Amu asked.

"I fear my own talent!" Miki shouted happily. "Truly, I am a genius,"

"Fweaky face!" Ami screamed while crying.

"Maybe we should take a little break," Kukai suggested.

"But, if you look at it in this angle it's-" Miki tried to come up with an excuse.

Ami screamed louder in fear.

"Hey, why don't we come over to someone's house?" Yaya suggested. "Out of everyone here, the closest is.. Amu chii's right?"

"Not my house! It's uh.. super dirty and.." Amu said panicking.

"Is it? When I stopped by the other day, it was quite tidy." Nagi said. "And the interior was lovely."

I have been missing out a lot.

"You've been in Hinamori san's room?" Tadase asked.

"I was with him at the time though," Rima added.

"I see," Tadase said as he looked down.

"All right then, we're invading Amu chii's house!" Yaya shouted.

"I said you can't" Amu said. "Right! Ami's getting hungry" She looked at her puppy faced sister.

"It's practically time for dinner," She added in.

Tadase checked his watch.

"Oh, it is look at the time," He said.

"See? If you are late getting home, your families will all be worried!" She added in.

"My parents are not in Japan. They are at America." I told her.

"Aww… Keiko chii gets to invade Amu's house!" Yaya whined.

"Well, then we should get going." Nagihiko said.

"All right! We're dismissed for the day!" Kukai announced.

"Have fun invading Amu chii's room, Keiko chan!" Yaya waved goodbye.

"Can I really come over?" I asked her once everyone left.

"Yea, but because you just came from America and I trust you with our secret." She smiled.

"Thanks!" I said.

Ami held Amu chan's hand and was smiling happily. I walked by Amu chan's side quietly.

"I managed to fool them," Amu sighed a breath of relief.

"Step right up! Hot off the grill!" An old man shouted from a stand.

"I wanna eat some taiyaki!!" Ami took attention to the taiyaki stand.

"It's almost time for dinner. Can you hold on a bit longer?" Amu told her sister.

"No, want, want!" Ami nagged.

Izumi and I exchanged smiles.

"Taiyaki! Taiyaki! Taiyaki! Taiyaki!" Ami yelled.

"I guess that I don't have a choice," Amu groaned.

"Roger!" Ami stood high, her back straight like a soldier.

She marched to the stand.

"Mister, one taiyaki please!" She said.

"Coming right up!" The old man said happily.

Amu took notice in the huge sign that says "now with chocolate flavored!"

"Chocolate flavored?" She read.

"Amu chan? You like chocolate flavor?" I asked.

"Yea, but I was thinking about Ikuto, he also likes chocolate." She answers.

"Mister, can I have one chocolate flavor?" I asked.

"And one pack to take home also?" Amu added in.

I smiled.

"Ta dai ma!" Amu said once we reached the house.

"Welcome back Amu chan!" Her mother greeted. "And who is this?"

She took notice.

I bowed. "My name is Mizuko Keiko. I came from America. Is it okay to come over and have some dinner?"

"What a nice girl! You can sleep over here tonight if you want." Amu's mother offered.

"Thank you very much!" I smiled and bowed quickly.

I headed up the stairs to follow Amu chan.

"Dinner's almost ready you two," Amu's mother called.

"Okay!" Amu responded from above.

Amu chan opened her bedroom door.

"Wow! So pretty!" My eyes brightened.

The bedroom was beautiful. It had pink cushions, a small table, and a pretty bed.

"This bedroom is amazing! It even has a great view!" I leaned on the balcony glass.

"This is strange, Ikuto's not here. He probably left." She said as she got up.

"I wasn't even worried about him. I'm relieved that he's finally gone," she said as she took off her jacket and was about to put it in her closet. She opened the closet and… Ikuto fell down as if he was a statue.

I quickly rushed over to her side to help her hold lifeless Ikuto.

Unfortunately, he was heavy and we both struggled in effort to hold him up. Our efforts were useless as he drooped downwards until he was leaning mostly on Amu.

"Ikuto, Ikuto!" Amu tried to wake him.

Ikuto finally opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness," Amu was relieved.

He sat up.

"Amu, and you" He looked at me.

"It's Keiko chan! nya~" Yoru shouted as he floated to my side.

"Yoru!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Look what I got!" I smiled as I pulled out a chocolate taiyaki.

"Taiyaki nya~!" Yoru screamed as he bit into it.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" She asked.

"Were you worried about me?" Ikuto asked.

Amu gasped and turned to the other side, arms crossed (cool and spicy).

"You are way off," she muttered.

She took out her bag of taiyaki and handed it to him.

"Here, take it" She kept her distance.

I smiled.

Yoru helped himself to a second piece.

"They're chocolate flavored. You haven't eaten since yesterday." She said grouchily. "So eat, and then get out,"

Ikuto and Amu kept eye contact.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Even though you're angry, you still remembered that I liked the chocolate kind." Ikuto smiled a little.

I stroked Yoru's soft fur as he ate.

"I knew this would happen!" She shouted loudly.

"Thanks for the grub nya~!" Yoru thanked.

Ikuto took a bite of his taiyaki starting from the tail.

Amu stared in observment.

"So Ikuto's part of the 'tail first' faction." She observed. "Just like a cat would!" She imitated as a cat that had me laughing out loud.

She and the charas giggled softly.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, nothing!" she smiled.

"By the way, you should really lock your window," He reminded.

"It's unsafe,"

"Should a really perverted cat eared guy really be telling me that?" She asked.

"Perverted?" I thought.

"Do you even know what 'perverted' actually means?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" Amu blushed.

"Really? Do you know what a real pervert was like?" He leans over a bit closer to her. Amu leans back the opposite way.

"A real one?" She asked.

"Yea," Ikuto smiles slyly as he leaned close to her so that he could whisper the words in her ear.

"Someone just like you, who stays up all night with a huge grin on their face as they watch someone sleep," He whispers.

I stifled a laugh. It was funny the way he said it.

Amu starts to blush.

"N-NO! I WASN'T GRINNING!" She shouted.

"Oh? Then you admit you were staring?" He was making more sense than blushing Amu.

"GIMME BACK THAT TAIYAKI!" She shouted.

"Just kidding," Ikuto laughed as he stood up.

"Time to go, sorry to intrude." He apologized.

"Ikuto, where are you going nya~?" Yoru asked.

"Your friend's houses and our place are being watched." Yoru reminded him.

"Quiet Yoru," He said.

Wait, what did he just say? Did he say that his house is being watched? Could it be Easter's work?

"Do you not want to go?" Amu asked.

"Well.. makes no difference to me, I can sleep anywhere," Ikuto says.

"You're not feeling well aren't you?" Amu asked.

Ikuto stopped.

I wish I could have helped but I don't know the right time to tell him.

"Oh? Would you like me to stay here?" he asked smiling slyly.

"Don't flatter yourself!" she shouted.

"Well, as long as you promise not to watch me sleep with a huge grin on your face," He said playfully.

"I wasn't grinning!" She shouted.

I laughed loudly. The moment became too humorous.

Ikuto chuckled softly.

"Do you want me to go there again?" he asked.

"I wasn't doing anything!" She shouted.

"Amu chan! Keiko chan!" Amu's mother called. "Dinner!"

"I'll be right there!" Amu called out.

I stood up.

"Man! Just do whatever you like!" Amu shouted as she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

" If you're tired of staying here," I started.

"You can come over and stay for a while, until easter isn't hunting you down anymore."

"Wouldn't your parents let me stay?" He asked.

"My parents…. Are in America. I live by myself." I told him and opened the door, closing it gently behind me.

I stepped downstairs.

Amu was already seated next to Ami. An extra chair was moved toward the table for me to sit across Amu chan. I sat down.

"This is Mizuko Keiko chan!" Amu's mother smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Keiko chan!" Amu's father smiled.

"Eeta laki mas!" I said happily.

As I ate, I saw Amu chan trying to hide her concerned feelings.

"This is going to be an exciting year," I thought to myself as I spooned a spoonful of rice in my mouth.

*****************END OF CHAPTER 8*************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well, what did you think about this chap? R&R if you liked it.. :D


	9. Desperate decisions

CHAPTER 9: Desperate Decisions and multiple points of view!

I woke up the next day, rubbing my eyes from the sunlight. It was the first day of the 3rd semester. I smiled happily as I reached for my glasses. I realized that Ikuto was left asleep and that Amu chan was already gone. I quietly crept to the bathroom, and got ready for the new day.

"Ohayo Keiko chan!" Amu smiled as I stepped down the stairs.

"Ohayo! Did you sleep well?" Amu Chan's mother asked.

"Yes, Arigato gozaimasu," I answered in a cheerful mood.

We ate breakfast quickly and walked to school.

The day went by quickly as we ended up in the Royal Garden.

Amu chan sat with a cookie in her mouth, staring into space.

Everyone sat and watched her.

"Amu chan! Earth to Amu chan!" Miki shouted.

"Hinamori san, what's the matter?" Tadase asked when she came back.

"Did you stay up late?" Nagi asked.

I didn't answer. I knew what her problem was: IKUTO!

"I know! She was up all night reading manga!" Yaya guessed.

"Wasn't that you?" Rima asked her.

"Huh? How did you know?" Yaya giggled.

"Anyways, how was invading Amu chii's room Keiko chan?" Yaya asked recovering.

"Her mother actually let me sleep over!" I said smiling.

"Eh? That's so cool! Living all by yourself, you must be brave Keiko chii!" Yaya praised.

She probably didn't get enough sleep because of Ikuto.

"Maybe you guys should sleep over in my home sometime!" I suggested, biting into a cookie.

"Cool! I want to invade Keiko chan's house!" Yaya shouted in excitement.

"Then at Saturday, if you're free," I announced.

The meeting was over in about 10 minutes, earlier than the usual time.

"Keiko chan!" Nagi ran over.

"Let's walk home together," He said panting.

I smiled at him and we both walk together, not saying a word.

As we were passing by Tadase's home, Izumi suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I looked behind my shoulder.

"I feel the presence of a strong nazo tama. Probably the toughest one yet," She says.

"Lead me to the way, Izumi!" I shouted.

Izumi floated as quickly as she could with me and Nagi following.

We ran and ran, panting as we struggled to keep up with Izumi's face. At the corner of the road where a lamppost and a big clock stands, was a boy. He noticed our presence and turned his head over to his shoulder, his eyes blank and with the glowing red necklace.

A nazo tama floated beside his shoulder, grinning.

The boy also grinned too.

"Keiko chan! Try to stop him; I'll go get the guardians!" Nagihiko shouted as he turned around and ran back to get the guardians.

When I turned around to see the boy, he was floating in the air concealed in his oversized nazo tama.

The egg hatched as it revealed the boy with a purple veil covering his nose and mouth, and an ivory white suit with white puff up pants and genie styled gold shoes.

"CHARANARI: SAND DREAM!" He shouted and laughed.

"Now, I can control sand with my every command!" He cackled.

He floated pass me, spreading dry sand that made me cough vigorously. The dry sand burned my lungs and made my eyes water.

My eyes flamed fire as I unexpectedly character changed. In my right hand was a crescent shaped scythe that was intertwined with silver vines. The Crescent blade shone pink, and blue.

"Hey, come back here!" I ran after him, catching tremendous speed.

My eyes still flamed with anger. Sand dream saw me catching up from below, and gasped.

He created a whip made with sand, and sent it flying in my direction.

The sand whip came at an alarming speed, but my eyes were sharper.

I sliced through the sand whip; it spread in two pieces as if I parted water.

He floated lower until his two genie shoes reached the floor.

I positioned my scythe forward with angry eyes getting ready to attack.

"Don't make me hurt you!" I said angrily.

His deep brown eyes made way for tears. A tear fell on the floor, then another. He was streaming with tears.

I lowered down my scythe and felt guilty.

I walked closer to him, 5 inches away from him.

He suddenly grinned at his advantage and sent a sand whip.

The sand whip smacked my smooth cheek, sending me flying back and landing on my back. The scythe disappeared as it fell on the floor.

I stood up, my eyes raging more fire.

"Izumi!" I shouted. "CHARANARI!"

Izumi nodded as she was about to go into her egg when Sand dream realized what was about to happen and sent another sand whip.

It knocked me to the side.

I couldn't feel my face; the dry sand scratched and stung my eyes.

I sat up on one knee as I rubbed to get the sand out of my eyes.

"Hourglass trap!" He shouted.

I didn't realize what happened to me. Once I rubbed the last bit of sand out of my eyes, I was surrounded in a giant hourglass that was about 15-20 ft tall.

Sand dream motioned the hourglass, and the hourglass started to give way for sand to fall.

I was on the bottom, seeing the sand falling on my head.

Quickly, I crawled to the edge of the glass and leaned, knees facing up.

"Keiko chan!" I heard Izumi.

I turned to the glass to see Izumi on the outside.

"Izumi!" I kneeled and put my hands on the glass.

Izumi put her tiny hands on the glass, worried.

"I'm okay!" I tried to shout. "Try to get the guardians!"

Izumi nodded and tried to float as fast as she could.

Somehow, Sand dream noticed her in a blink of his eye and created a mini sand tomb.

Great, now we're both trapped.

The sand covered the floor of the glass already and it's ready to make a second layer.

It was too dry to water bend so all I could do was to wait for guardians to come.

I kneeled at the layer, brushed the sand off my skirt and put my hands was on the glass.

"Keiko chan!" I heard a male voice.

It was Tadase.

"T-Tadase kun!" I nearly screamed.

He approached the glass of the hourglass and knelt down.

"Hold on!" He says through the glass.

I nodded, relieved that he came.

"Hang on, queen Keiko chan!" Kiseki added.

I chuckled at his comment and watched them rise up and become surrounded by yellow light.

Within seconds, I saw Tadase as Platinum Royale.

That's when I heard another person shouting.

"Keiko chan!" Nagihiko came running with Amu, Yaya, Rima, and Kukai.

"Wow, how did you get in there?!" Kukai says jumping up.

"Never mind that, Minna!" Amu shouted.

I almost turned blind when all the dazzling colors surrounded everyone.

Only Nagihiko knelt down next to the hourglass and put his hands on the glass like me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I just hope they defeat him before the hourglass gets full." I told him.

"But, Izumi.." I started.

"Yea.. Where is she?" he asked.

I pointed at the sand tomb.

"Help!" Izumi shouted through the tomb.

The charas Miki, and Suu tried to help as much as they could but the sand tomb won't break free.

The light disappeared and the guardians gently floated down in their charanaris.

"Nagihiko, try to think of a plan!" I shouted.

"Since we have Souma Kun, we could divide the team in three. Souma Kun and Amu Chan can chase after him. Rima Chan and Yaya Chan can try to get Izumi free. Tadase Kun and I can try to free you. " Nagi said.

I nodded at his plan.

The sand was already up to my knees. It's starting to speed up more.

"Hurry!" I shouted.

Amu and Kukai were trying their best to stop him.

Yaya was trying to break through the small sand tomb.

Rima used her tightrope dancer to break through the glass.

I stood and moved a bit over.

Sand dream was laughing while floating around in circles, spreading sand all around Amu and Kukai.

They stopped and coughed.

"Hinamori san!" Tadase ran over.

When he got to both of them, he used his holy crown to shield himself, Amu chan, and Kukai to prevent the sand from coming near them.

The sand was touching the ends of my skirt.

As the sand fell more, it was getting harder to breath.

If they don't free me any sooner, I could run out of oxygen.

"Keiko!" Rima shouted. "I can't break through!"

"Try to beat Sand Dream!" I shouted while gasping.

She nodded and ran off to beat sand dream.

I watched as Amu, Kukai, Rima, Tadase and Yaya fight with everything that they got.

Sand dream was really strong, just like Izumi said.

His sand whip slapped Kukai to the ground.

The sand tornado that he created sent the guardians coughing.

The more he attacked, the more sand came into my hourglass.

Now it was on my chest.

I struggled to breathe; it was hard on my chest.

"Hurry!" I screamed in my head.

NAGIHIKO'S POV

We don't have much time. If we don't beat him in time, Keiko Chan and Izumi might not make it.

I turned my back on the hourglass. The hourglass was halfway full.

"AMU CHAN! SOUMA KUN! DO IT NOW!" I yelled.

Amu Chan used her spiral heart and Kukai used his Golden victory shoot in both directions.

Sand dream sent two sent whips to defend himself.

It's not going well.

"Hang on, Keiko Chan!" I shouted toward the hourglass.

YAYA'S POV

I had my duckies try to break through the sand tomb.

It took a while but I was cheering for them.

The duckies were working harder.

But in a while, I finally broke through.

"Izumi!!" I shouted as I picked her up.

She was lying on the floor.

I gently cradled her in my arms and then ran to the Nagi.

"Nagi!" I shouted, tears welling up in my eyes.

He took Izumi and held her.

Several tears stained my cheeks, and then my eyes raged fire.

I ran to Rima chii to help her.

AMU'S POV

Trying to stop Sand dream is tough.

Every time Minna tried to do something, their attacks becomes deflected or blocked. But I was desperate to beat him. Keiko Chan depends on everyone's help. One wrong move and she will be gone forever and I will blame myself. I looked back at the hourglass. It was close to becoming full.

Fighting back tears, I jumped up to the sky and combined attacks with Tadase.

"White decoration!" he shouted as a beam of yellow light shot up in the sky, stopping and stunning Sand dream.

"Spiral heart special!" I screamed as I attacked.

It hit him, and he took attention.

"I don't know why you are doing this but you better stop right now!" I screamed.

He gasped and looked down, his forehead turning into an X.

MY CHANCE!

"NEGATIVE HEART!" I yelled.

"OPEN HEART!"

Finally the Nazo tama became purified.

After the open heart, I turned and quickly ran.

*************************END OF CHAPTER 9**********************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't forget to review! ^^


	10. A moonlight sonata

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following might make you a bit depressed, or have strong emotions to the main character. ENJOY!~~ *sniff sniff*

(don't worry ^^ this is not the last chapter for the story)

CHAPTER 10: A Moonlight Sonata

I became shrouded in darkness, unable to see or hear anything.

Am I dead? How am I supposed to see the guardians?

How am I supposed to tell them that Lulu was behind all this? How am I supposed to see Nagihiko and confess that I love him? I'm too young to die.

NAGIHIKO'S POV:

When I saw the hourglass vanish, Keiko was lying down on the concrete floor. She didn't open her eyes and speak. Everyone tried to wake her up. NO ANSWER.

Is she gone?

NO!! IT CAN'T BE!

Yaya had tears streaking down her cheeks.

Amu and Rima had tears welled up in her eyes.

Kukai and Tadase were grieving.

I tried to hold back my tears, because she isn't supposed to die.

She isn't supposed to be gone.

I kept put her head on my lap and stroked her silky hair. Her glasses were lying on the floor, a small crack in the left glass.

I closed my eyes and bit hard to keep from my chin trembling.

A tear fell onto her lifeless face, one, and then two.

Soon, I had tears streaming down.

It kept coming and coming.

My eyes blurred as tears kept dripping.

"We should carry her to the planetarium," I said brushing the tears from my eyes. "The sun is going to set."

The guardians nodded sadly.

They helped her onto my back so I can carry her. Luckily she's light.

The Charas decided to carry Izumi on their backs.

As we ran to the planetarium, I could feel something on my neck.

I stopped.

"What's wrong Fujisaki san?" Tadase asked.

"I could feel… breathing, Keiko Chan's ALIVE!" I exclaimed.

Indeed it was breathing; it was the faint fluttering wind blowing warmly on the back of my neck.

Kukai and I set her down on the floor gently.

I took her right arm and put two fingers on her wrist.

There is a heartbeat pulsating from her veins to mine as we were both beating in sync.

Yaya, Rima and Amu sobbed lightly as they watched.

Tears of relief fell down to their faces.

Kukai once again helped her on my back as we ran the rest of the way to the planetarium.

The chairman was waiting outside the door.

"S-she," Tadase stammered, while gasping.

The chairman looked concerned, put his hand to his chin, then came closer and looked at Keiko Chan.

Her arms were draped down, hanging loose, almost leaning on my chest. She was like a lifeless human doll.

The chairman Tsukasa looked closely at her.

After a few seconds, he smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Bring her here, she's okay."

We followed him to the second floor where I set Keiko Chan on the couch while the others dragged chairs quietly to the other table. Amu Chan quietly wiped her eyes after sipping her tea.

Sitting next to her, Tadase took her hand and squeezed it gently to comfort her.

We had a moment of silence, neither of us wanted to say anything.

We were all exhausted, both from crying so much and from experiencing a nazo tama that nearly killed her.

After drinking my tea, we stood up, thanked the chairman and started to leave.

"I'll tell Nikaidou sensei to excuse her if she doesn't come tomorrow to school," Tsukasa said.

Before leaving, each of us stood around Keiko Chan, looking with weeping eyes. She was breathing in soft breaths, her hair spread out like waves. I held her glasses and put them in my pocket.

On a nearby chair, was a soft blanket. Quickly, I took it and put it over her.

"Hotori kun, can you come with me?" I asked when the girls and Kukai went out the door.

He nodded.

We walked out the door in silence.

"Do you know any place, where I could fix this?" I held the glasses to him.

"Yea, I'll show you the way. In fact, the person who fixes the glasses is a friend of my father." He says.

I looked down as we walked.

"You love her don't you?" Tadase asked.

I nodded.

"I don't know if she loves me just like I do." I muttered.

"I love Hinamori San, it's just she acts as if she doesn't really like me the way I do for her," He says softly.

"Amu Chan always has 'Nadeshiko' around when she is troubled." I said reminiscing the time before i left, and was a girl, dressed in a skirt.

Both of our faces were plaintive. I couldn't get her smiling face out of my head.

"We're here," he says.

I looked up and we were near a store.  
The chimes clang as we both entered the door.

"Excuse me," Tadase called out.

The store was white, filled with many glass displays of diamond, jewel studded glasses. There was a counter for the front with a bunch of glasses with different colored frames. An elderly man was sitting faced back, working on new glasses.

He turned around when he hard Tadase.

"Ahh! Hotori Kun! It's good to see you! My! How you've grown!" He smiled. "How's your grandmother?"

"She's okay," He says.

I looked at him and handed him the glasses.

The elderly man examined it through his clear glasses.

"Hmm, has a feminine touch, and the side has two white flowers! Ah! So foreign. The lenses are cracked too I see," He says.

"Can you fix it?" I asked in a slightly desperate tone.

"Yes I can, please give me a minute or two," He rose and grabbed his toolbox where he pulled out a tiny screw and started to fix the lenses.

We stood in silence, waiting very patiently.

Within a couple of minutes, the elderly man came over with the glasses. The lenses were so clear and pristine that it looked as if it was never there from the start.

"For a girl?" He asked.

I nodded.

"She fell down when someone pushed her and her glasses got cracked." Tadase quickly lied.

"I see," the elderly man says.

"So, how much for the repairs?" I asked.

"Actually, I would charge you nothing because of Hotori Kun here," He smiles.

I bowed.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" I bowed smiling.

We headed out the door.

When we passed by a florist, I stopped.

A bunch of gardenias, blue forget-me-nots, and azaleas caught my attention. I knew what they meant, for I studied the language of flowers. I never knew that I would come in handy.

"Flowers?" Kiseki asked as I picked a few and made into a bouquet.

After paying 10,000 yen, I picked them up and headed back.

"Gardenias represent loveliness and secret love, Forget-me-nots represent true love and memories and Azaleas represent to take care of 'yourself' for me." I told him.

"I never knew that flowers can express feelings." Kiseki says in a caring tone.

"Hey, can you pass me an Azalea?" Tadase asked.

I handed him one.

"I'm going to give Hinamori san this," He blushes a light pink.

I smiled, and with a free hand, ruffled his hair.

"Jan ne, Hotori kun, see you tomorrow" I waved with my free hand as we came across a forked road.

He waved goodbye as we parted paths.

I slowly began to unlock the door when I noticed her house. I stared at it for a long time. In the sunset sky, I could see her smiling face.

My POV:

"Nagihiko, I love you" I said softly in a glow of light.

He was sitting right beside me.

"I love you too, Keiko Chan" He smiled and kissed my cheek ever so lightly, like a butterfly.

Night slowly crept by, everything was still.

The moon was at its fullest.

It poured down on my face, somehow making me feel stronger. I opened my eyes and sat up. A blanket was draped over me. Was this a dream?

Huh? I notice that my glasses were gone. The room blurred slightly. It seems that it's not a dream. Everything happened just like a nightmare would. The room was somehow familiar. It wasn't my home but I know this place.

It's a planetarium.

"Izumi!" I whispered.

She was sleeping right on my shoulder.

She sat up and yawned.

"What happened?" She looked around.

"I'm not sure exactly but we are at the planetarium." I whispered.

I snuck out through the window jumping down three stories, covering myself in blue light, transforming into MOONLIGHT SONATA!

I gently landed on the ground and jumped, leaving a ripple of blue glitter.

The full moon started to shimmer just as I was.

My pale skin leaving traces of shimmering silver, my blue eyes sparkling, my hair almost looked as liquid as water that it showed the reflection of the moon.

I floated closer to the moon, reaching my hand up, up, up to touch the surface. My fingers traced the pattern of the moon, giving off sparkles. Water droplets floated, collecting light from the moon like little gems.

I turned my back from the moon and my silvery flute went glittery poof! As it appeared on my right hand.

I played an enchanting song that echoed through the neighborhood, wind blowing gently, playing with my hair from one side.

The neighborhood was still, as my flute echoed a mystic, relaxing melody.

The view was dazzling as in the distance, glittered the lights of a nearby city. Even the city was quieted to listen to my song.

The usual barking dogs slept happily and the midnight birds stopped chirping to hear my melody.

No other voice could imitate the sweet, gentle music. I am a guardian angel myself, playing my Moonlight sonata.

****************End of chapter 10***************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: See? Happy ending rite? :D


	11. A dream and a confession

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MORE KEIKOXNAGIHIKO and AMUTO!!

CHAPTER 11: A dream, and a confession!

NAGIHIKO'S POV:

The wind howled softly as the full moon rose high in the night time sky. I was sitting on the table, trying to do my homework. Suddenly, a knock on the door scared me.

"Young Master Nagihiko, I'm coming in," an elderly woman's voice came in.

I turned around.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Your mother wanted you to come to practice today." She says.

I sighed sadly, turned around again, and focused on my homework, putting my left hand on my head.

"Is there something wrong, Young master Nagihiko?" she questions.

She comes closer to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I face her, and she is smiling slightly at me.

I can't believe that I was the one having a love problem!

Usually, when I was Nadeshiko, I used to help Amu Chan with her love problems.

I stood up.

"I'm going outside for a second, to get some fresh air, can you tell mother that I'm not feeling well today and if she can reschedule the practice?"

"Absolutely, Young master Nagihiko," She stood up, and exited the paper door.

I cracked opened the other door, leading to the backyard.

The sky was midnight blue, and had a full silver moon hanging out.

I grabbed my coat and ran outside.

I suddenly heard soft giggling.

Who is it? I looked around and saw no one there. I stared up at the sky and saw little sparkles dancing next the moon's surface.

A shadow formed around the moon's surface. A form of a girl, trailing sparkles, making water droplets float around.

To get a better view, I ran around the house and climbed up the roof.

I sat watching the mysterious figure fly around and trace the moon craters, giving off blue and silver glitter at every trace.

A bunch of glittering sparkles gathered on one hand, taking the shape of a long rod.

A slow, soft mystic song echoed through the figure standing by the moon. The noise was the only sounding in the night.

Somehow while I was watching, I started to feel relaxed. The song had mystic power. When the song was done, the figure disappeared in a passing cloud. I looked all over the sky for the mysterious girl.

When I turned around, the girl was facing so close to my face.

"K-Keiko Chan?" I started, unsure of what I just said.

She smiled as she sat on top of the rooftop.

I leaned over and gave her a tight hug.

"I thought, you were gone," I swallowed, fresh tears springing and streaming down.

She waved her hand, and the tears floated up in tiny droplets.

It hit me, as I stood up and jumped down the rooftop.

She floated down the rooftop, giving me a confused look.

"Wait here," I murmured as I ran to my room, grabbing her glasses and flowers.

I crept outside, slowly closing the door behind me.

She was sitting on the doorstep now, her arms wrapped around her legs, staring at the moon.

I sat next to her handing her the flowers and glasses.

She slipped the glasses inside her book bag, and took the flowers without saying a word.

She examined every petal, every design very carefully. In the end, she buried her nose in the petals and took a deep breath. Everything about her was beautiful. Her pale skin shone like the moon. Her face was mesmerizing under the moon. She almost looked like a goddess.

She lifted her face and stared at me deeply.

"I love you Nagihiko," She said softly and kissed me on the cheek as light as a feather.

Sunlight shone upon my face as I woke up. It was only a dream. But, I couldn't make out which parts was the dream and which parts was reality.

I crawled out of bed and stared at my table. My homework was all done, the flowers were neatly arranged like I left it there but, the glasses were gone. I walked around dumbofounded, and got ready for school.

At the mirror, I put a hand to my cheek where in my dream, she kissed me there.

MY POV:

I sat up, in the planetarium.

"What a strange dream that I had," I thought to myself as I rubbed my throbbing head.

Izumi sat up and yawned.

I grabbed my glasses and stood up. Somehow, I felt weaker, and I fell down on the floor with a big thump!

"You're awake, Keiko Chan," The chairman said smiling.

He was standing by the doorway, making his way to the table where the couch was. He helped me up.

"You've been asleep for a long time," He said, pouring some tea.

"How many hours?" I groaned a bit.

"Thirteen," He said.

"No wonder my head hurts," I muttered.

He chuckled.

"You should stay here today, the guardians will check on you later on after school." He suggested.

"Plus, I also told Nikaidou sensei," he added in.

I sighed and sipped some tea.

AMU'S POV:

I woke up with a really messy bed head. I couldn't sleep, because I was crying so much. But at the same time, I was exhausted, not wanting to go to school today. The time: 6:30 in the morning. Ikuto was watching me with confusion. I gave him a death glare.

"You look like a mess." He commented, while chuckling.

I dragged my feet to the bathroom, bringing my clothes with me without saying a word.

When I got ready, I went into the bedroom, feeling dull. I stood in front of the mirror, trying to fix my hair. Somehow, my arms didn't feel like responding to me and drooped down.

Ikuto stood behind me. I didn't bother to flinch or shout at him for sneaking up at me. He took my hair clip that I held lifelessly on my hand and tried to apply it on my hair.

When he was done, I thanked him in a low voice and started to head out the door.

He grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

I turned around and faced him.

"Talk," He demanded, his face becoming more serious. "What's on your mind?"

"Everything," I answered roughly and pulled my hand away.

His grip was even stronger than mine, so I couldn't pull it away.

"Be more specific," He says motioning me to sit down.

I surrendered with a sigh as I sank slowly down to the floor.

"Okay, Keiko Chan-" I stopped.

My chin started to tremble. I bit back tears.

Ikuto noticed how I felt and brushed the fresh tears away. He hugged me as I sobbed quietly on his chest.

It was too painful to see my new best friend having to suffer like this. Although she's okay, I don't know why I'm still crying. I didn't make enough attention to see what I was doing.

When I was done sobbing, everything fell dark.

I saw Keiko Chan, reaching her hand to me, she shined and smiled. Dia was right beside her, also smiling.

"Your friend has a powerful aura, she's shining." She says.

I smiled as I took her hand; Dia also took her hand and placed hers on top.

"Amu! Amu!" Ikuto's voice rang like bells.

When I woke up, I saw Ikuto's face up close. I was on the bed, leaning next to him.

I sat up, surprised.

"What happened?" my voice cracked.

"You fell asleep on my chest." He grinned.

I nearly screamed.

"YOU FREAKY KITTY COSPLAY BOY!" I yelled. "PERVERT!"

He chuckled.

"Are you going to continue your insults or are you going to go to school?" He asked.

I looked at the clock.

"7:45" I read.

"Amu Chan!" I heard my mom. "Come down and eat your breakfast!"

"Okay!" I shouted as I stood up, grabbed my book bag, and ran out the door.

After breakfast, I met up with Tadase Kun and Nagihiko.

"Ohayo!" I shouted.

They stopped, and turned around, waving to me.

"You sound cheerful and awake today. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Tadase Kun smiled slightly.

"Not really," I frowned.

They both looked down as we all walked in silence.

School went by very slowly.

I mostly stared at the window, barely saying anything.

I stared at the sky.

"HOY! HIMAMORI SAN!" Nikaidou sensei shouted.

I regained conscience.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"We are at page 23, Himamori san." All eyes turned at me.

"The guardians seem to be down today," He said looking at me curiously through his glasses, his book lowered down.

The class looked around and started to murmur comments.

Rima looked down at her book with sad eyes. Tadase Kun looked at me while frowning.

When the bell for the end of the day finally rang, Rima, Tadase Kun, and I were the only ones left in the classroom.

Nikaidou sensei looked at us carefully.

"The chairman called. He wants the guardians to go there. Wait for Yuiki San and Fujisaki San. Souma Kun will also meet you in the Planetarium." He says.

After waiting for Yaya and Nagihiko, we all went silently went up to the planetarium.

The chairman and Kukai waited patiently outside the planetarium.

"Follow me," He smiled as he led us to the second floor and into the library, where we placed Keiko Chan the day before.

The room was cleaned, and there was a table set up for us. A girl sat on the table with a notepad and was sketching a picture.

She had straight hair, black rimmed glasses with small white flowers-

"KEIKO CHAN!" We all shouted in happiness and crushed her in a group hug.

"I-I can't Breathe!" She gasped.

Tears streamed down my face again.

"I couldn't forgive myself, I felt so bad" I sobbed.

Tadase reached into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief and dabbed my eyes.

I felt like a baby, it is embarrassing for the guardians to see me completely out of my cool character.

Keiko Chan chuckled and went back to her drawing. Everyone surrounded her.

Suddenly, Nagihiko let out a gasp.

All eyes turned on him.

"What's wrong?" Tadase asked.

He blinked his eyes quickly.

"Nothing," He muttered.

"KAKOII Keiko chii!" Yaya exclaimed.

The drawing was beautiful. It was a drawing of a bouquet of flowers.

"They are forget-me-nots, Gardenias, and azaleas." She said quietly.

Tadase Kun's eyes grew bigger.

"g-gardenias, forget-me-nots and azaleas?" he stammered.

Somehow, Tadase Kun and Nagihiko stared at the drawing for a long time.

Then they exchanged glances at each other.

"C-could it be…." Nagihiko whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

They both looked up, flinching.

"n-nothing," They both shouted in unison.

"You don't look okay," Rima says.

They both flinched again.

"Well, we better be going now" I told Rima.

Rima nodded, and we all left, except for Tadase and Nagihiko.

MY POV:

"How did you draw this?" Tadase whispered.

"I had a weird dream last night," I shrugged.

"Me too," Nagihiko agreed.

"Anyways, I have to go" Tadase said ruffling the back of his head.

"Okay, baii!" I waved.

Tadase left, with Kiseki following.

Izumi helped herself to a second cookie.

"So, can you tell me what the dream was about?" Nagihiko asked me.

I nodded and explained everything in full detail of what had happened.

Nagihiko listened carefully, and crossed his legs.

"This is weird," He finally said. "I had the exact same dream as you,"

I blushed a light pink.

"But," he whispered.

"What you said to me, before I woke up, is it true?"

I smiled and hugged him.

"Yes, I really do love you Nagihiko" I whispered.

He smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too, Keiko Chan" He says.

This was no dream. It is reality, and the day when he and I confessed.

******************END OF CHAPTER 11*******************************


	12. Rima's Birthday

AUTHOR'S NOTE! sorry for the late upload... i never got a chance to upload it...well here it is now!

CHAPTER 12: Rima's Birthday and a Love attack!

FEBRUARY 6!

The black number stood there in front of the calendar. I circled the number with a blue marker.

"Keiko Chan?" Amu said over the phone. "You know the plan right? Don't tell Rima about it."

"Yea, I got it," I sighed and hung up.

The plan was to give Rima a surprise birthday party at the Royal Garden.

"Keiko Chan? It's almost 8:30" Izumi reminded.

"Already?" I yelled and ran to get my coat and the white bag full of paper plates, forks and chips.

After fumbling with the key to the lock, I ran two blocks to just to catch up with Amu Chan and Yaya Chan.

"OHAYO!!" I yelled while panting.

"Ohayo! Amu said while carrying a big white box.

"Ohayo!" Yaya Chan said.

That's when we saw Rima across the street.

"RIMA TAN!" Yaya shouted.

Rima crossed the street to our side.

"Ohayo!" We all said.

"Ohayo!" Rima smiled.

A guy with brown hair was staring at Rima.

"Who's that?" Amu Chan asked.

"No clue," Rima said. "What's in the box?"

Amu, Yaya and I flinched.

"Oh, nothing," Amu Chan said while turning away.

Inside the box was a cake that Amu Chan made in the morning.

"Look at that! The light's turning green!" Yaya quickly said and we all crossed the street together.

After school, Amu Chan, Tadase, and I gathered up at Rima's desk.

"Huh? The roof is leaking?" Rima said when we told her.

"Y-Yea," Amu stammered. "The royal garden is in pretty bad shape right now,"

"So you see," Tadase added in. "we were told that we can't go in today because they are doing repairs."

"Oh, okay" Kusu kusu said.

"And so," Amu said as she picked up a stack of paperwork. "Here,"

She stacked the paperwork to the corner of her desk.

"We were wondering if you can take care of the paperwork in the classroom," Tadase said smiling.

"W-We've been called to the chairman's office, so... See ya!" Amu stammered again at the doorway and closed the door.

At the royal garden, we were busy decorating. There was a banner already set up announcing Rima's birthday.

Everyone was busy arranging the garden, with paper plates, orange soda, chips, and plastic cups.

I helped Nagihiko with the handmade flowers and the decorations.

The charas were busy enjoying themselves with the paper chain that they made.

The cake was set in the middle of the desk.

Everyone gathered around and examined Amu's work.

"Way to go Amu chii!" Yaya shouted happily.

"I'm embarrassed that it's so lopsided though…" Amu smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Did, you make this yourself, Hinamori san?" Tadase asked.

Amu took her hand and pointed at herself.

"I wake up early sometimes," She smiled and blushed a bit.

"And sometimes, she ends up buying the ingredients the day before," Ran added.

"And sometimes, she asks her mom to teach her how to bake," Suu continued.

"She didn't use Suu's power at all this time!" Miki exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" Amu yelled at her happy charas.

I giggled.

That's when Amu turned at her cake smiling.

"Do you think Rima will like it?" She asked.

Kusu Kusu appeared.

"It's a cake!" She cried giddily.

"How's it going? Did Rima tan realize that we are throwing a party for her-Dechu?" Pepe asked.

"No problem, Piece of cake!" Kusu Kusu shouted happily.

"The party starts at five, so keep her away from here until then, okay?" Amu said.

"Sure! I just know that Rima will be so happy!" She smiled.

"Ready, set, BADA BALANCE!" Pepe and Kusu Kusu did the gag.

I giggled.

Now, I was helping Nagihiko with the paper plates.

Suddenly, I saw someone come in the Royal Garden from the corner of my eye.

It was the boy from earlier. He stood and stared at us, then looked down a bit.

I tapped Nagi by the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I pointed at the guy.

"That kid, wasn't he with Rima this morning?" Amu asked.

"Kirishma-Kun, what are you doing here?" Nagihiko asked.

"You know him Nagi?" Yaya asked.

"Yea, he's Kirishma Fuyuki Kun. We're in the same class." He replied. "Do you need the guardians for something?"

"Although I'm not a guardian, I could help," I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"I just… have a question for you, Fujisaki Kun," Kirishma Kun says.

"Could it be about Rima?" Amu asked.

"A question about love, perhaps?" I guessed.

Kirishma Kun flinched a bit, and then blushed.

After he explained what had happened. Yaya and Amu exclaimed while blushing.

"You gave a love letter to Rima??" Amu shouted.

Kirishma Kun nodded.

"How did she react?" Amu inched closer, curious and still blushing.

He blinked.

"It's been more than two weeks, but she hasn't responded." He says looking down.

"And she has been avoiding me, I'm too nervous to ask her about it…"

"What if I asked for you?" Nagihiko suggested.

"DON'T!" He shouted. "I sent the letter because I didn't have the courage to tell her face-to-face. But, I want another chance to tell her how I feel, in person this time."

I thought about it for a long time. Somehow, I was reminiscing yesterday, when I confessed to him, and he did too. This made me blush a bit.

"Keiko Chan?" Amu looked at me.

I flinched.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

I blushed a deeper red.

"N-NOTHING!" I waved my hands.

Nagihiko smiled and knew how I felt.

"Today's Mashiro san's birthday right?" Kirishma Kun asked. "I had planned to give her a gift to her then confess to her, but at the crucial moment, I chickened out."

"FUJISAKI!" Kirishma Kun faced Nagihiko. "You're with her all the time for guardian stuff! Do you have any advice?"

Nagihiko thought for a while.

"I have no idea," He says after a few seconds.

"Kirishma Kun, do you really like Rima tan?" Yaya asked.

He nodded.

"Now that you mention it, she had a quite of number of fans when she transferred here." Tadase said.

I looked at them questionably.

"Oh right, Keiko Chan wasn't here yet." Amu pointed a finger up.

I nodded.

"When Rima transferred, a lot of boys crowded around her calling her queen." She said.

I pictured, Rima with a bunch of boys surrounded her offering her juice and hot towels like a princess.

I started to laugh.

Amu and Yaya stared at me like I was going insane.

I stopped and blushed a deep red. Oops.

"Sorry, the scene was that I pictured was too funny." I said recovering.

"Once everyone found out that Rima loves gags, they cooled off." Amu continued.

"I didn't really like Mashiro san back then," Kirishma Kun started.

"It was like, she gave off this cold feeling, but at some point, she brightened up. And I thought that it was nice…."

"Sounds like you really do like her, all right." Yaya said.

"Okay then, we'll help!" Amu declared.

"Hinamori san?" Tadase asked.

"We'll just help give you a chance to talk to her. It's all on you after that." Amu announced.

Kirishma Kun smiled determined.

"Sure! That'll be perfect!" He agreed.

"Will it end up being perfect though?" Yaya asked.

We somehow ended up outside the Royal Garden.

"All right!" Yaya shouted with energy. "Let's start our first, 'Cheer on Kirishma Kun's confession of love' Meeting!"

The female charas cheered.

I was sitting beside Nagihiko as we all watched Yaya go over the plan.

I laid a hand on top of his gently. He noticed and smiled at me.

"If you're really gonna go through with this, I want it to be the best confession ever." Yaya pointed out.

"Yaya…" Amu started.

"To be honest, I've been going crazy trying to decide how to do it." Kirishma Kun started and took out a book.

"Confession pattern 1: Ask her to meet behind the school and confess." Yaya read.

She turned a page.

"Confession pattern 2: Confess over the phone?" Her eyes showed an expression that says 'That's it? Is there a better idea then this?'

She flipped through the pages and read off of random pages, leaving Kirishma Kun blushing and twitching.

"Kirishma Kun," Amu sighed.

"Pretty indecisive, it seems." Tadase smiled in nervousment.

I giggled because the ideas were all good but funny.

"Wait right there!" I heard a high pitched voice.

"It's her," Ran said.

"Eru!" I nearly exclaimed but Amu clamped my mouth shut.

Kirishma Kun stared at us in confusion.

Amu and Tadase laughed nervously.

I looked at Amu and Tadase.

Oops, I forgot that normal people can't see them.

I closed my eyes and after a few seconds, opened them.

Amu Chan released her hand.

"I will never, never allow you to discuss matters of love, without Eru the angel of love!" Eru shouted.

"It's you!" Amu whispered. "Why are you here?"

"My romance radar showed a strong signal here!" She shouted her halo blinking.

"So it was a radar array?" Ran asked.

"And so, we will now formulate a plan to create a perfect love confession!" Eru shouted.

"What's the matter?" Krishma asked.

"Uh…." Amu said.

"Good luck Krishma Kun!" Yaya smiled.

"Thanks" he blushed.

"Okay, Next…. The place!" Yaya shouted.

"It's gotta have a great view," Amu said thoughtfully.

Kirishma Kun sat around between Yaya and Amu.

"But, I wanted a cake shop!" Yaya interrupted.

"It's not your ideal confession, Yaya…" Amu reminded her.

Yaya kept on nagging that it has to be a cake shop.

I giggled as I watched them think about the ideal location of where Kirishma Kun would confess.

I was sitting next to Nagihiko and he sat next to Tadase at the bench.

"Girls sure like to talk about these things," Nagihiko smiled.

Surely I was interested in the whole confession thing but I didn't really have anything in mind.

"My word…" Kiseki said sighing.

"What are you giving her for a present?" Yaya suddenly asked.

"I was thinking she might like a doll," Kirishma Kun replied.

"A doll?" Eru said, crossing her arms and thinking. "I believe something a bit more special would be nice,"

The female charas gathered up.

"Something nice?" Ran repeated. "Like a comedian's autograph!"

"That's it! Dechu~" Pepe shouted.

"Who's Rima tan's favorite comedian these days?" Yaya asked him.

"Oh, it's got to be Rakugo master of doki doki hall, Kyarasuke," Kirishma Kun answered.

"What refined taste!" Suu commented happily.

"SO how will we get his autograph?" Miki asked while thinking.

Amu flipped out her cell phone and called someone. She seems nervous while talking.

"I knew she would say that…" Amu muttered.

After a few seconds, she flipped off her phone.

"Man... now she's mad at me!" She said while looking down.

"Me too," Eru started to cry.

Amu gave up on the ideas of helping Kirishma Kun. Now Yaya has been talking to him and giving him some tips.

"So how about this?" We heard Yaya say.

"Yaya Chan is really fired up today," Nagihiko says while crossing his legs and leaning his chin with a hand.

"She's happy that someone's gonna tell Rima that they like her, since we all love Rima ourselves," Amu says.

"So that's why you want to help Kirishma Kun?" Tadase asked.

"I think Rima's just running away from it," Amu looked down while smiling. "She gets along fine with us, but there's still a distance between her and others, I wonder if she's afraid to give Kirishma Kun an answer or face the other kids,"

"Maybe it's okay though, I used to think the same way, but after I joined the guardians, I feel like I changed, and that's why I'm doing this for Rima," She smiled.

"The surprise party was your idea," Nagihiko reminded her.

I looked at her and nodded.

"I-I thought that it'd be fun, is all!" Amu stammered.

"I think she'll understand," Nagihiko says.

"Mashiro San will understand your feelings, Hinamori San." Tadase says.

"I hope so," Amu says, looking a bit worried.

"I'm not usually the person that can give a good surprise party," I said truthfully. "The person always find out, so I couldn't be trusted. But, if it means to help a friend, I will do my best to give Rima a good party!"

Nagihiko touched my hand.

"Gambare, Keiko Chan" He smiled.

I smiled back.

"Alright, it's decided!" Kirishma suddenly rose up, fists out.

"After giving a lot of thought, I'm just going to come out and tell her how I feel!" He shouted determined.

"Are you sure? What about the cake shop or the awesome present?" Yaya asked.

"Talking to you all has really encouraged me, I can do it!" He says.

"Okay!" Yaya smiled and rose up.

"But I have one favor to ask," She started.

"If she accepts your confession, you better make her happy, all right? But if she turns you down, please don't hate her, okay?" Yaya says.

Kirishma Kun nodded his head while smiling.

"We'll see you later okay?" Amu asked as we prepared to give Rima the surprise.

"See you later!" Yaya waved.

We all walked after that.

I checked the time. Almost 5:00. Time to put our plan into action.

Amu and Yaya went into the school to pick up Rima.

Nagihiko, Tadase, and I were at the Royal Garden, putting the finishing touches to the party, when suddenly, Kiseki and Izumi looked up.

"I sense a nazo tama!" Kiseki shouted.

"This one is not that strong this time." Izumi notified us.

We all put down the decorations and ran out the door.

When we got there, our surroundings were covered with pink ribbons and hearts.

We all stared at the surrounding.

"What is this?" Yaya shouted, surprised.

"Everything's covered in ribbons and hearts," Amu witnessed.

Nagihiko looked at a direction and pointed.

"Over there!"

We all turned our heads and saw Kirishma Kun thinking, with a nazo tama floating over his shoulder.

The Ruby necklace around his neck was giving off red sparkles.

"Why?" Rima asked.

"Kirishma Kun," Amu said.

"You know him?" Rima turned to her.

"Well, some stuff happened." Amu replied.

"Mashiro san, Mashiro san, MASHIRO SAN!" Kirishma Kun shouted.

His Nazo tama grew and he went under a transformation.

When the egg hatched, he had red hair, a bouquet of flowers and red ribbons spiraling down his legs.

'CHARANARI: First Love Dream!" He shouted.

Amu and the others went to a transformation too. I stayed with Nagihiko and Chara changed instead.

"Mashiro san!" Kirishma Kun shouted.

Rima took notice and stared at him.

"I lik- I lik- I lik-" He stammered and started to think again.

Amu, Miki, and Ran became confused.

Kirishma Kun thought carefully, but became frustrated and a great power surrounded him.

He shouted as he released a bunch of hearts.

The hearts gathered together like a bee swarm, spiraled, and headed to a direction.

"It's headed toward the grounds!" Yaya shouted.

One by One, a heart would land on a kid's back, making their eyes turn blank and blurt out something unexpectedly.

"I like Hitomi Chan, from star class!" One kid blurted.

"I like Saito Kun!" A girl rose and shouted.

"I like Uesugi Kun!" Another girl shouted.

"Maruyama Kun!" Another girl blurted.

Various kids blurted out things like confessions in public.

One kid shouted that he wet the bed; another kid shouted that he forgot to wear underwear today.

"All of the things people want to admit, but can't are bursting out!" Nagihiko shouted.

"So he's making everyone else confess, instead of him?" Yaya asked.

Kirishma Kun was struggling to say something, and Rima watched him in Solace.

"Kirishma Kun," Rima said.

A heart from the grounds started to head toward Rima.

"Rima Chan!" Nagihiko shouted and ran toward her.

Instead of Rima, he got hit with the heart.

His eyes turned hazelnut blank. He stood there dumbfounded.

"I'm actually Nade-" He started to blurt out.

I gasped and ran toward him. NO! He's not supposed to say that!

Just in time, Tadase was also running and clamped his hand over Nagihiko's mouth to prevent him from blurting out.

Amu, Yaya, and Rima stared in confusion.

Tadase laughed nervously.

"Nade?" Amu said confused.

I sighed in relief.

Another heart floated and hit Tadase in the back. I gasped when I felt something on my back as well.

I felt weird, like a numb sensation in my brain. It made me feel like there was no one there, like a doll, I could shout into the entire world without anyone caring…

"I LOVE NAGIHIKO!!" I blurted out, and then came back.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE!" Tadase shouted. "AND HER NAME IS-"

He stopped because Kiseki was scolding him.

I was stunned and blushed deep red. It slipped out. Amu was also blushing too.

Rima turned at her.

"Amu!" She shouted as a signal.

That's when Amu used her remake honey and helped the hearts go away.

The Bow ties and the hearts disappeared in a poof!

Kirishma Kun was still struggling.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Amu shouted. "Weren't you going to tell her your feelings straight out?"

Kirishma Kun snapped out of his struggle.

"I think everyone's scared to tell others their true feelings, I know I am…." Amu said. "But if you keep avoiding it, nothing will happen. You just got to do it, or you'll never know! Don't be scared! Try to put your true feelings out there!" She smiled.

"My true feelings?" Kirishma Kun repeated and his question mark turned into a X.

In a flash of colorful light, she used her negative heart attack to purify the egg.

We all watched Rima and Kirishma Kun talk.

In the end, Rima turned down his confession but accepted the present.

Kirishma Kun stood up and started to walk.

"Wait!" Rima shouted.

She stood up.

"Amu, didn't you need me for something?" She spoke.

We all ended up at the Royal Garden, where we celebrated Rima's 12th birthday.

Rima sat in front of the cake and blew all 12 candles.

"Ready, set," Kusu Kusu shouted while throwing her hands in the air.

"Happy Birthday!" We all shouted.

"Happy Birthday, Rima Chan!" Nagihiko said smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Rima!" Amu smiled.

"Rima Tan, Happy birthday!" Yaya smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" Tadase repeated.

Rima smiled, blushing a bit.

"Arigato!" She spoke.

"There you are!" A voice shouted.

It was a devil chara, holding a big piece of paper.

"Iru!" Amu shouted.

"Why are you here?" Eru asked.

"Eru, Utau said not to bother coming back," Iru teased.

"Here, she told me to bring this," Iru went over to Amu.

It was an autograph of Rima's favorite comedian.

"It's Master Kyarasuke's autograph!" Yaya exclaimed.

Rima smiled, her eyes glittering.

"Hey, come on! Open Kirishma Kun's present already!" Yaya exclaimed.

Kirishma Kun started to blush.

Rima opened the box to find a figure of Rima's favorite comic book.

Rima and Yaya smiled.

"Arigato!" She blushed at Kirishma Kun.

Kirishma Kun put a hand on his head, smiling.

"Oh! I almost forgot about your birthday present!" I reached into my bag and pulled out a drawing of Rima and Kusu Kusu.

"Happy Birthday, Rima!" I smiled and handed it to her.

Rima stared into the picture, her cheeks tinting a bright pink.

"Arigato!" Rima smiled.

The guardians and Kirishma Kun all caught a glimpse of the picture.

They all beamed.

"It looks exactly like Rima!" Miki smiled.

"Arigato Keiko Chan!" Kusu Kusu shouted happily.

I smiled while standing next to Nagihiko.

Amu inched closer.

"I heard that you like Nagihiko," She teased.

I blushed.

Nagihiko smiled and took my hand.

"Yea," I let out a chuckle.

"I confessed to him already." I whispered.

The party went out great. The cake was surprisingly delicious.

Amu told her a joke and Rima let out a laugh.

This day couldn't get any better.

**************END OF CHAPTER 12***************************************


	13. Ikuto and Lulu

CHAPTER 13: Ikuto, and Lulu

"Do you need any help?"

"No, not really," I replied. God, the box is so heavy; it's piled up with textbooks.

Why on earth did Nikaidou Sensei asked me to carry the box full of textbooks?

I struggled to climb up the stairs, and clenched my teeth.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I grunted as I tried to go up the stairs. It turned out that I missed the step and almost half of the textbooks started to fall over.

"NOO!" I screamed.

A pale white hand flew swiftly toward the falling textbooks and stopped it from falling. Breathing a sigh of relief, I poked my head from the pile of textbooks that were blocking my view.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Maybe I should carry this for you," He offered and took five more textbooks from the pile.

I nodded, and we both climbed up the stairs together.

At the library, we set the textbooks at the nearest table and headed back downstairs. Luckily, we have gym class next.

"Isn't that the new transfer student?" I heard a girl whisper to her friend.

"Yeah, her name is Mizuko Keiko right?" I heard another girl say.

"Does that mean Nagihiko made a girlfriend?"

"KYAAAA!! THE JACK'S CHAIR AND KEIKO CHAN ARE SOO KAKOII!!" a girl shouted out.

"I bet that they were made for each other, the cool, yet mysterious jack's chair and the pretty transfer student from the 6th grade star class!" a boy said while staring.

I kept walking, overhearing the conversations. Nagihiko also walked in silence.

Finally, we had to cross paths.

I gave him a smile and went inside the girl's changing room.

"Keiko Chan!" Amu called over.

I smiled and walked over. Rima was right beside her.

"Haii, Keiko Chan," Rima smiled sweetly.

"Haii," I greeted and smiled, while I took the time to fix my hair clip.

We got changed quickly and headed out to the other door.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked Amu.

"Dodge ball," She smiled.

"Dodge ball is my disadvantage," Rima spoke softly. "Amu, you go okay? I don't feel like playing Dodge ball today,"

The teams were divided. Amu, I, Nagihiko, Tadase and few of the best dodge ball players were playing against Yamabuki Saaya's team.

"I'm not losing to you, HINAMORI AMU!" She shouted as she threw the dodge ball.

The ball spurted in flames as it flew toward Amu. The ball missed her and bounced against the wall. The boys watched in awe and cheered for Amu. I was a bit surprised when a few boys started to cheer for me.

The game was surprisingly rough.

"Keiko Chan, Look out!" I heard Nagihiko yell at me.

A ball was headed over to my direction. I caught the ball just in time and sighed. I should pay more attention.

I threw it at the opposing team and luckily, hit a girl.

"You're a natural at dodge ball," Nagihiko smiled.

"I could only dodge; I can't hit." I said while dodging.

In the end, our team won.

"Good game," Breathed Nagihiko.

I smiled and gave him a very quick hug then ran over to Rima, and Amu.

"Ditchers!" I yelled.

Amu and Rima giggled as they ran to the sidelines.

I chased after them, scolding them for not waiting up.

In the distance, I heard Nagihiko and Tadase chuckling.

I sat down on the floor and stared up at the sky.

The clouds are puffy, and the sky was clear blue. No flaws, perfect puffy clouds.

Somehow, I miss my family. I love staying in Japan but I was starting to feel homesick.

After school, I quietly slipped out of class without Tadase, Amu, and Rima. I silently went back through the shortcut. (Not really a shortcut, I just opened a school window, made a frozen saucer, and jumped on it)

While I was flying back home, I noticed a park and decided to go there instead.

I sat at the swings, swinging quietly without saying a word.

The peacefulness of the park made me think more of home. The missing you letters my friends sent me. The memories we had together. The more I swung, the more I started thinking about my friends, the more I started to feel homesick.

Tears welled up at my eyes for no reason. With a free hand, I hastily wiped them away. I stopped swinging and got to my feet. I have to say, that if anyone caught me crying while swinging, it's completely out of my character.

I forced the last tears to drip down and wiped them away, then flipped my cell phone.

I browsed my contacts and found one of my friends Sakura. I hit the send button.

The phone started to buzz, but I suddenly remembered that the time distance is different. In America, it's nighttime.

I quickly pressed the end button, canceling the call, and put the phone back at my pocket.

"YOU!"

I looked up. It was a girl with blond hair, a sky blue Lolita outfit, and blue eyes. She was staring at me, her hands on my hips.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Umm… I was about to head home." My voice cracked.

"Have you been crying?" Her eyes got bigger.

"Sort of," I replied.

She sat at a swing next to me.

"So, about the last time we met, you seemed concerned about something," She said.

I flinched.

"Um, yea. I was wondering why you didn't wear a kimono at the new years." I lied.

"I forgot to," She put a finger to her chin. "There was a slight problem."

"I see," I said and got up.

Talking with her made me feel a bit better.

"Want to get some ice cream?" I smiled.

"Um, sure" Lulu said with a confused look.

We headed out of the park and headed toward the ice cream shop.

"One green tea," I pointed out to the ice cream man.

"One vanilla mochi," Lulu said.

After we got our ice cream, we sat at the bench in the park.

"So, how is France like?" I asked her and spooned ice cream in my mouth.

"It's beautiful, you could see the Eiffel tower there," she smiled.

"That's cool; I always wanted to go to France." I said. "Actually, it's sort of my dream to go around the world, try new food, experience new culture, and so on."

"That's really cool." She said interested.

"Lulu, it looks like you made a friend, gya~" Nana laughed.

"Nana," Lulu said embarrassed.

I smiled.

"I'm fine with making friends." I told her.

"If-If you want to," She crossed her arms, and acted stubborn.

Izumi and I giggled. It turns out that Lulu is a really nice girl.

"Valentine's day is coming, do you know who you are going to give chocolate?" I asked.

"Hmm... not yet, I really didn't think of that," She said.

"Oh," I said and finished the last of the ice cream.

"Anyways, I have to go," I smiled and got up.

"Oh, okay." She got up, her half eaten mochi ice cream spilled all over her skirt.

"Kyaaa!!~" She screamed.

"This is so embarrassing!" Lulu blushed.

I bent down and examined the stain on her skirt.

"It really doesn't look too bad," I said and took out a bottle of water.

Unscrewing the cap, I took some water out of the bottle and carefully wet the skirt. With gentle movements, I carefully circled the stain with water and strained it into a sphere. The ice cream dissolved with the water, created a murky white, leaving Lulu's skirt clean.

She stared with amazement, and touched her skirt.

"It's clean," She says shocked.

"Yea, it's a weird gift right? But it comes in handy," I smiled.

Lulu threw her arms around me.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME GYA~!" Lulu shouted then put a hand over her mouth.

"Is that your accent?" I asked.

"Uhh..." She stuttered.

"It's cute," I smiled.

"It's still embarrassing," She let go of me and crossed her arms in a stubborn character while blushing.

I giggled and picked up my bag.

"I'll see you later," I said and waved goodbye.

"Wait! What's your name again?" She called.

"Keiko, Mizuko Keiko" I called. "You're Lulu right?"

"Yea! Nice to meet you!" She smiled.

I took some water from the air and glided in ice.

I glided past the park and into my home.

I opened my door and went inside.

I ran upstairs and put the bag next to the doorway. In the kitchen, I opened the fridge and drank some water.

At the couch was something rolled in a blanket.

Hmm, I don't remember putting this on my couch.

I took the blanket and was about to carry it when I tripped over something.

Next to me was a violin case.

The something that was rolled in the blanket was Ikuto.

I clamped my own mouth to prevent myself from screaming.

I quickly tiptoed upstairs to my room, and dialed a number.

"AMU!" I said.

"Ikuto's gone!" She said.

"Really? Cause I see him in my house!" I told her.

"Omigosh! Really?" she yelled. "I'll come over quickly."

"I'll unlock the door just in case," I quickly added in.

With that, we shut off the phone.

I tiptoed downstairs back where I grabbed his violin case.

For some reason, I felt a strange aura of energy.

I opened the case and saw the violin with a mystic purple energy surrounding it.

The purple energy was hypnotic, and it was making me feel nauseated. But I couldn't take my eyes off of it, it was too hypnotic.

"Keiko Chan?" I heard Yoru.

I ignored him. I couldn't look away, the energy was too intense, and I started to feel dizzy.

Fighting against the intense energy, I closed the violin case and shuddered.

I stood up and tried to walk toward the couch.

"Ikuto," I said dazed and my vision blurred.

***********************End OF CHAPTER 13*******************************

Sorry for the late upload... and it's like a little cliff hanger...DUNDUNDUN!!

wait a bit mor for the next chapter... R&R AGAIN IM SORRY!!


	14. A slight fever

_Me: Whoo! Another chapter_

_Ikuto: Why did you make me do this? I'm feeling guilty now._

_Me: It's all part of the story.. to get to the sequel coming soon!_

_Ikuto:..._

_Me: Shoo! do ur part and i'll give you Amu. _

_Ikuto: do i get a bigger part in the sequel?_

_Me: Yea... Keiko and U get a bigger part to it. More Amuto for you!_

_Ikuto: Okay... _

_Me: *waves catnip in front of his face*_

_Ikuto: *cat ears appear* plays with catnip_

_Me: Ahahaha!!_

_Ikuto: Stop it! Ur just like Tsukasa!_

_Me: Hehehe I love cats too u kno... :P Enjoy!~_

CHAPTER 14: A slight fever and Chara change!

I could hear nothing. I couldn't do anything. The purple energy made me turn very weak. It seemed forever that I'm exposed too much darkness. I couldn't move my arms or legs to run out of it, nor couldn't I see much where I was in. But somehow, I'm beginning to understand why Ikuto was in so much pain when I saw him at Amu's house. I feel the exact pain that he's feeling. My head's throbbing and there's an intense hot pain that's rushing inside of me. I wish that I could become stronger, more caring, more than just one person. I want to have multiple personalities and help minna when I need to. I no longer want to be weak.

AMU'S POV:

"Keiko Chan, I'm her-"

Something's wrong. Keiko Chan is lying on the floor looking all agonized. Ikuto was on the floor trying to carry her but was too weak so he was trying to support her.

"IKUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I screamed, tears flying out of my eyes.

"SOMETHING'S WRONG NYA! ~" Yoru screeched.

"What happened?" I shouted.

"It happened so fast, I woke up from my nap when I found Keiko Chan opening the violin case. She closed the case, and whispered Ikuto's name and collapsed the same way Ikuto did! Nya~" Yoru explained.

Ikuto stood up and dropped the blanket on the floor.

He grabbed the violin case and started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" I shouted while wiping away the tears from my eyes.

"I can't stay here, if I'm going to hurt Keiko more." He said and walked out the door.

"Ikuto!" Yoru whined.

"Yoru! I can't do anything if I'm like this!" He snapped.

"But Ikuto, it isn't safe outside, they will catch you!" Yoru said sadly.

He ignored his chara and walked away.

"Ikuto!" Yoru followed after him.

"Amu Chan!" Ran pointed to a struggling chara.

I quickly rushed to her.

Izumi was on the floor by the table, trying to get up.

I quickly scooped her up.

She was weak and looked as if she was about to faint too.

"A mysterious energy made Keiko Chan…" Izumi started.

Ran, Miki, and Suu floated up to her.

"It made me feel weak too, because…I can sense it." She spoke softly and fainted.

The charas gasped.

"Izumi!" The charas shouted in unison.

Suu touched her forehead.

"She's burning, desu~" Suu said in a worried tone.

While the charas tried to take care of her, I tried to do something about Keiko Chan.

"Keiko Chan!" I shook her shoulder to try to wake her up.

Somehow, her clothes felt hot.

Quickly, I ran my hand over to her forehead.

It's hot, she's burning a fever.

Panic rushed to my head as I tried to relax.

The first things that I did were to bolt out of the door and ring the doorbell to the Fujisaki's house.

"Amu Chan?" Nagihiko answered the door.

"What's wrong?" He read my expression.

"Hurry, Keiko Chan collapsed again." I gasped.

He ran all the way to Keiko's side.

He ran a hand over her head.

"She's burning a high fever," He said worried and carried her to her room bride style.

"Should I call the other guardians?" I asked without thinking. Why in the world did I say that?

"No, it's not that serious." He replied as he laid Keiko in her bed. "All I need is a towel with cold water."

I went downstairs.

"Suu, I need you." I said. "Chara change!"

Poof! My x hairclip turned into a clover as I automatically brought the cold water and towel.

I handed it to Nagihiko as he kneeled by Keiko's side and placed the towel over her forehead.

The sun was setting. I hated to go home.

"Nagi, I have to go." I said. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Okay," He wiped his hands with another towel. "She's going to be fine."

"Ran, Miki, Suu, you can stay here or take care of Izumi at the royal garden. I'm sure that you have an extra room to spare in the dollhouse don't you?" I asked when I went down the stairs.

"Yea, I think we do," Miki said.

"Okay, you can take care of her there today. I'll meet you there after school unless there are any emergencies." I said.

"Roger!" Ran said.

I headed out the door walking home. What's going to happen to Ikuto?

The next day…..

MY POV:

The fire was instantly cooled. My head stopped throbbing. What happened?

How come I can't remember anything?

I forced myself to open my eyes. They seemed to respond as light gave way. I sat up surprised and a towel fell down from my head. I caught it just in time and pulled the covers carefully. Right in the middle of the bed, was another egg. I picked it up carefully and held it against the sunlight. It was somehow enchanting. The egg was shimmering in many colors and in the middle was like a tattoo of a fancy jewel butterfly. I gently put the egg on my table and got dressed.

I went to the other room to see if Ikuto was in there. Nothing of him. The room was completely empty. Disappointed, I headed back to my room and removed the warm egg, headed downstairs to smell breakfast. Nagihiko was at the kitchen cooking. He turned to me.

"Keiko Chan, You're awake!" He smiled.

I nodded and slipped my egg on the table.

"What happened?" I asked in confusion.

"You had a high fever." He said and came closer to me.

He put a hand on my forehead.

His hand was warm and comforting.

"No fever," He announced and hugged me.

I longed for his hug. It has been a while since he hugged me. His front purple locks tickled my forehead. The way he wrapped his arms around me were gentle. He smelled like cherry blossoms. I inhale deeply to remember the scent.

He released me from his embrace and continued to make breakfast.

"Nagihiko," I started.

He turned.

I held up the egg. His eyes became bigger.

"Another shugo tama?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Where's Izumi by the way?" I asked.

"She's in the royal garden, she also had a fever." Nagihiko replied.

"Oh," I said.

"Here," Nagihiko handed me some breakfast.

I ate it quietly, taking little bites.

"It's really good," I said.

Nagihiko smiled.

In class, I was almost trampled by Amu.

"WAA!! Keiko!" She hugged me.

"Amu," I said embarrassed.

"Are you feeling okay?" She said putting a hand on my head.

I nodded, feeling happy that I didn't have to miss school again.

"Amu, what are you talking about?" Rima tugged on her sleeve.

"Keiko suddenly collapsed and had a high fever," She said.

"Why didn't you call us? We could have helped you." Tadase said.

"Nagihiko said that it was no big deal." Amu said.

"Are you okay now?" Rima put a hand on my forehead. Her small delicate hand cooled my head a bit. It felt really good.

"Yeah," I said and started to hug Rima. She let me hug her, smiling at the embrace.

After I released her, I hugged Tadase.

In his embrace, I leaned to tell him something.

"I need to tell you something about Easter," I whispered and let go.

He nodded.

In the distance, I could see Saaya and her group of girls burn furiously with envy.

"Class is starting," Nikaidou announced.

At break:

"Just a minute, I have to check something," I called to Rima, Amu and Tadase outside.

I checked the egg briefly, then closed the bag and was about to head out.

"Hey!" Yamabuki Saaya was standing beside my desk with her group of girls.

I looked up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't be so innocent, I know what you did to Tadase Sama before class." She said.

Her Gang of girls crossed their arms.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You hugged him! My Tadase SAMA!" She yelled, causing some of the passing schoolmates from different classes to take notice. Amu, Rima, and Tadase also took notice.

"You should be ashamed," One of the girls said.

"You are trying to take away Tadase Sama!" Another said.

"It's bad enough that Hinamori Amu is my rival now you are too!" She said.

These girls are starting to piss me off. I kept my head down to shield my eyes.

"At the gymnasium, I will request a race between you and me. If you lose, you cannot go near Tadase Sama again!" Saaya said in an evil tone.

"Keiko Chan," Amu started to protest.

I lifted my head.

I smiled.

"Of course, I accept." I grinned, a gleam in my eye.

I walked silently out of the room, grinning.

The students stared at me as if I was going crazy.

At The GYMNASIUM:

"Nikaidou Sensei, I request a race between me and Mizuko Keiko!" She pointed at me proudly.

"But we were supposed to start volleyball today," He checked his schedule.

"Today, Nikaidou sensei," She demanded.

"Okay, okay," He said. "Class outside to the field."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Amu asked.

"You just recovered from a fever," Rima added in.

"I can do it," I said grinning.

The race was around the park and school. Something became unexpected.

It wasn't just the 6th grade classes that watched this unexpected event. All of the students came to watch this. I bent down and swiftly tied both of my sneakers.

Nikaidou was going to blow the whistle to start the race. There was a different teacher at the end that finished the race.

My heart began to thump rapidly on my chest as I got ready.

"3, 2, 1," Nikaidou blew the whistle, starting the race.

Saaya and I got off to a speeding start.

"GO GO YAMABUKI SAAYA!" Her gang shouted.

The other students shouted my name, although I don't know them. Wind sent my hair flying backward as I ran.

I kept on running, until I was ahead of Saaya.

Saaya kept running, but I heard a small grin.

That's when it happened. I tripped on a rock and fell flat on the floor.

The students gasped when they saw me trip. I felt a numbing, stinging pain on my knees.

Still, I have to keep running. She set up traps so that she would win.

Now I got really pissed off.

I slowly got up, and felt a small poof! That replaced my purple flower hairclip with a silver crescent.

A grin spread across my mouth and I ran quickly than ever before. The guardians and Nikaidou stared in shock.

Wind blew rapidly in the air. In a matter of seconds, I caught up with laughing Saaya and zoomed past her. I zoomed ahead, ignoring the blood that was dripping down my scraped knees, staining my socks. Some plopped onto the floor.

I didn't stop until I was close to the finish line.

However, the gang of girls knew that it was going to happen and there was an unnoticeable ditch on the floor.

With the character change, I was able to notice the ditch and jumped over it, surprising many students.

At last, I crossed the finish line with many students cheering.

The silver crescent turned back to a purple flower, with a small poof. I didn't notice what I did for a few seconds. I was gasping for breath, my heart accelerating so quickly.

"Keiko Chan!" Tadase, Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko ran up to me.

"I won right?" I asked confused and breathless.

"Yea, using character change." Rima said.

"She cheated anyway, she dug a ditch." I said, shrugging.

"Aww… Keiko Chii!" Yaya gave me a monster hug.

I sat at the bench, pulling out my water bottle, drinking the cool water. My breathing going back to normal.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" I asked.

"Keiko Chi! You got hurt!" Yaya whined and bent down.

I looked down on my knees. They were bleeding, throbbing and stinging.

"I'll get some medication for your knees," Tadase said quickly and started to run.

"Wait," I stopped him.

He turned and looked.

I opened the bottle and drew some water.

My hands glowed blue as I put them to my knees.

I flinched from the pain that my skin gave when the water went in contact.

When I removed my hands, my knees were all clear as if there was no gash from the start.

The guardians smiled in wonder and we headed back into the school building.

"By the way, your character change reminds me of Nadeshiko," Amu said.

Nagihiko flinched.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"Oh yea! Nade also had that really aggressive personality when she character changed." Yaya pointed out.

I gave nervous Nagi and Tadase a wink.

"You do remind me of my twin sister," Nagi went along.

"Fujisaki San did have that character, but it was fun." Tadase said.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's day," Yaya added in.

"We would end our Royal Garden meeting early for today." Tadase added.

After school:

I waited patiently for everyone to leave so that Tadase and I were the only ones alone in the room.

"Amu, Rima go ahead. Buy some snacks for us. Tell Nagihiko and Yaya that we would meet up at the Royal Garden." I told them.

They nodded.

I faced Tadase and Kiseki.

"What do you want to tell me?" Tadase asked.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened but I think that something's wrong with me. Yesterday, it wasn't a just a sudden fever. I remember seeing some purple energy that made me feel faint. Easter's planning something, and it's using someone. Tadase Kun! I think I could sense it!"

****END OF CHAPTER 14******************************************

_Another cliffhanger..... or so it is...... what's going to happen now?_

_DUNDUNDUN! _

_Ikuto: When is the sequel gonna come out anyway? I want a bigger part. _

_Keiko: It's ur fault for exposing me with the x tama energy. ooo it's soo purple! Sooo hypnotic...gotta touch it.... 0-0_

_Ikuto:.... She made me do it!_

_Keiko: Why?_

_Me: It's more dramatic. Cause it will make even more sense in the sequel. _

_Ikuto: STOP IT WITH THE SEQUEL! It's not even the end!_

_Me: Okay okay... R&R PPlz plox. Oh plus info about the stories that im working on. *bows* Arigato gozaimasu!_

_Keiko: Where's Yoru? I wanna hug him again. _

_ME: Yeah, where is he? I wanna buy some taiyaki for him. _

_Ikuto: Ur tempting me, I'm telling Amu..._

_Me: I'm bringing the catnip again... _

_Ikuto: =3=_

_Yaya: That's my sign! =3= =3= =3= =3= _


	15. The truth on Valentine's Day

_Me: Finally finished!_

_Ikuto: Took you long enough..._

_Me: I didn't have time!_

_Ikuto: Sure you didnt...._

_Me: Just shut up! *looks at readers* Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 15: The truth on Valentine's Day!

Tadase's eyes grew bigger. His face grew serious.

"Can you sense it right now?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I should be more aware of this situation. Thank you for telling me this. Be careful, it can come in use to the guardians." His face softened.

I nodded.

AT THE MEETING:

"Okay we are going to conclude our meeting." Tadase announced as he put the papers down.

I turned to the dollhouse.

"Izumi? I'm glad that you're okay." I smiled at my chara.

That hit me.

"Oh wait!" I exclaimed and I pulled out the egg from this morning.

Izumi and the other charas surrounded the egg.

"Kawaii!" Kusu Kusu admired the egg.

"It's really pretty," Rima's eyes reflected the glittering egg.

The rainbow butterfly almost looked like it was moving. The wings fluttered and flapped.

I stared in awe.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

Nagihiko nodded.

"It was as if it was coming to life," Amu said staring into the egg.

"I hope it hatches soon," I said setting down the egg in the house.

It sat still in a lacy pink cushion next to Amu's yellow diamond egg.

"Take care of the egg," I told the charas and went outside the royal garden.

"Keiko! Let's walk home together!" Amu said, while running to catch up.

I smiled.

We walked past a series of stores talking about chocolate and what we were going to give for the "boys."

"I was thinking of making chocolate but I was also thinking of buying them too." She said as we were passing by a wall with an advertisement.

I stopped and stared into the poster, carefully memorizing the details.

"Keiko Chan?" Amu said confused.

"It's a poster to make chocolate, they are having cooking lessons!" I said smiling.

"Ehh? That's soo cool!" Amu stared at the poster.

"We could go today, if it's okay?" I asked.

"Yea! Let's go to my house to drop off the bags and go together!" She said.

We character changed to fly quickly.

"Ta Dai ma!" Amu shouted as soon as she entered the house.

"Ah Amu Chan! Welcome home! Oh Keiko Chan!" Amu's mother welcomed me. "What brings you here?"

"Konnichiwa!" I bowed down.

"There was a poster on one of the streets that said something about giving free cooking classes." Amu said.

"Oh, that's where I was planning to go with you!" Amu's mom exclaimed, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Cooking class, cooking class, we are going to a cooking class!" Ami sang.

AT THE COOKING CLASS:

The person who was teaching us was Lulu's father.

He taught us how to make chocolate.

It was hard work but I managed to make a bunch of chocolates with a bunch of details and a handful of extra chocolates for testing.

I slipped a sample in my mouth.

It was like heaven, a swirl of chocolate lightly melting like the fancy gourmet chocolates back in America.

It's perfect for Nagihiko and the other guardians.

"Beautiful work!" Lulu's father stood beside the counter admiring my work.

"Mind if I taste one?" I nodded and pointed to a sample.

He took it and dropped in his mouth.

"Very good!" He praised and smiled.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" I smiled back.

AFTER THE CLASS:

"Amu, here." I slipped a box to her containing six chocolates decorated with swirls of white and dark chocolate.

"You didn't have to," She said.

"I wanted to give it to you, it's a day early but still," I smiled.

"Arigato!" She said.

When I went home, I took out the note pad. I took notes on how to make the chocolate so I didn't forget.

I started to make more until, there were neat boxes filled with unique decorated chocolate for each guardian. I also took the time to draw a sketch of each person and attaching them to the boxes.

"They are going to like them," Izumi said smiling.

I smiled then pick up a dark blue box and a light pink box with laces, and a box that looks like a sparkling egg.

One was for Ikuto and the other for his sister, the famous Hoshina Utau. The third one for the first king.

I wonder if I can find Ikuto and help him.

THE NEXT MORNING!

"Nagi, Ohayo!" I caught up to him at school.

"Ohayo!" He smiled.

"Here," I gave him a sakura blossom decorated box.

"Arigato!" He smiled and pulled out a box too.

It was decorated with a stylish metal chain with a jeweled crescent moon.

"Its soo pretty!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around him. "Arigato!" I said and released.

"I have to go to class so I can catch up with Tadase Kun." I called over and ran.

"See you later," He called.

At Class, there was a line for Tadase filled with girls.

I sighed and sat down on the table, starting to doodle something blankly.

"Ehh! Look! It's Mizuko Keiko Chan!" A girl shouted form the door.

All eyes turned to me.

I looked up and there were a bunch of boys and girls crowding up on my table.

"Happy Valentine's day! Please accept this!" A boy handed me a box of chocolates.

"It's sooo Kakoii how Mizuko Keiko Chan beat Yamabuki Saaya the other day!" A girl squealed.

"Uhh… Arigato!" I said accepting the box of chocolates.

More students crowded up to my desk giving me boxes of chocolate like the girls lining up to give chocolate to Tadase was.

I was confused. I wasn't a guardian. Students treat me like one. It was weird.

I accepted all the chocolate the students gave me.

Boxes upon boxes piled up high.

I dropped them to a big and large bag.

"It's finally over," I groaned.

Amu and Rima chuckled.

"Class is starting," Nikaidou said and noticed a box of chocolates on his desk.

I slipped it onto the table before getting trampled by people who now admire me.

"Arigato, Mizuko San." He said smiling.

I nodded.

AFTER SCHOOL:

I left in such a rush after school that I practically flew out of the class. I clutched the bag filled with chocolates from my "fans" and ran out without stopping. I ran as fast as I could to the planetarium. I panted and gasped by the time I was near the planetarium. I stopped and caught my breath as I walked inside the planetarium, only to be greeted by the first king.

"What brings you here?" Tsukasa asked with a warm smile.

I walked over to him.

"I wanted to give you this," I said and handed him the shiny egg box.

"Thank you so much!" He thanked me and stood up.

"Want some tea?" He asked me and I nodded, following him upstairs to his office.

UPSTAIRS:

"Thanks," I said as he poured the tea.

"Its Japanese tea," He said smiling as he poured some into his cup.

I raised the cup to my lips, carefully blowing the hot tea to avoid getting a tongue burn.

"I expected you to come today," He said gazing out the window.

I put the cup down.

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised a bit.

"There's something that I wanted to tell you, and why I asked you to come to Japan." He said.

There was a small moment of silence.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You might not remember this because it happened a long time ago. But the reason of why I called you to Japan was because of the past. You see, when you first came to Japan with your mother, she met me and I introduced her to the Tsukiyomis. They both became very close. You, Utau, and Ikuto had so much fun together on that day."

"And?" I asked.

"When you left, we found out that you had a family relationship with the Tsukiyomis for a long time."

That explained the reason why I cared for them so much, although I didn't know why.

"Then why…." My voice trailed off.

"I called you here because there's something that was happening with the Tsukiyomis. I wanted you to get involved with this because you had a bond between them. After when you left, there were many unfortunate incidents such as the disappearance of Ikuto's Grandfather and later on, the death of Betty." He frowned.

"Tadase's dog?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, when Tadase came home that day, he heard a violin playing. Ikuto was standing next to the dead dog, playing a sorrowful melody. Tadase's family members now accuse that Ikuto's violin brings bad luck to the entire family." Tsukasa shook his head.

I stood up suddenly.

"Thank you for telling me this. I have to go find Ikuto!" I quickly bowed and ran out of the planetarium and to the Royal Garden.

Panting, I brushed the front brown locks falling onto my face as I ran breathlessly to the royal garden.

"Keiko Chan?" Amu asked when I stuffed my butterfly egg in my bag.

The guardians stared at me in confusion.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" I apologized, still trying to catch my breath.

I quickly reached into the bag and handed Tadase the box of chocolates before going out. I also handed out the rest of the boxes to the other guardians before i forget.

"Thank you." Tadase stuttered, still confused.

"Amu," I asked and grabbed her arm dragging her outside of the royal garden.

"Yea?" She asked, her yellow eyes glinting.

"If you can find Ikuto, where are the most common places that he could go to?" I asked without thinking.

"Umm… it could be the old carnival that he used to go to," She said.

Suddenly, something tugged on my memory.

FLASHBACK:

"Onii Chan! Wait for me!" Utau shouted to her big brother.

"On-ii!" I shouted as I tried to keep up.

My little legs carried me to a glittering wonderland.

It was a carnival with a merry-go-round, a roller coaster and more.

My eyes glittered with amazement.

"Onii Chan! I want to go on the roller coaster!" Utau tugged on Ikuto's sleeve.

"On-ii! Me too!" I repeated happily.

"Utau can go on, but you can't." Ikuto said.

Utau gave me a mean playful look and stuck out her tongue. She was still clinging on to her brother.

I stood there shocked, tears welling up my eyes. I buried my head into my arms and began to cry.

That's when I felt someone pat my back.

"Don't cry, I won't go on the roller coaster, we can ride the horses and the merry-go-round together," Ikuto said trying to cheer me up.

I stopped crying and looked at him. He flashed a cat like smile and offered a hand to help me up.

"On-ii!" I cried happily as I took his hand.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Keiko Chan?" Amu waved a hand in front of my face.

I blinked.

"Huh?"

"What happened?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just daydreaming." I quickly lied. "Anyway, I have to go now."

"Okay," She said and I ran off.

My heart is thumping so much that I can feel it in my chest. In a matter of minutes, I was at the carnival. The once beautiful carnival became abandoned, the paint peeling, the machines stopped completely and frozen.

That's when I felt it.

A sudden weakness that made my legs feel like melted butter and a stabbing pain. I sank down to the ground in pain.

"Keiko Chan! Are you okay?" Izumi called.

"Yea," I clenched my teeth as I struggled to get up. I dragged myself to the glass dome that was close by.

The pain was so familiar. Something that happened before. When did it happen?

My thoughts were interrupted by a grunt from a boy.

Ikuto!

He was lying beside a nearby tree, gasping in agony.

"I-I-Ikuto!" I crawled next to him.

He raised his head.

"Keiko," He said and grimaced.

We were both in pain. Our charas looked so concerned.

"Why-are you in pain too?" He asked merely a whisper.

"Something in the violin must have-affected me too." I gasped.

"Should I get someone?" Yoru asked in panic.

"No," He said. "They might be out there."

"Easter?" I asked.

The pain is easing up a tiny bit.

He managed to nod a little but gasped again in pain.

"Water, I need water." He said panting.

I reached over to my bag and grabbed some water. There wasn't much left.

"Here," I handed him the bottle.

He drank the rest in two gulps.

"I wish I had more," I sighed, the pain disappearing quickly but still feeling weak.

Ikuto leaned his head against the tree, trying to catch his breath.

His midnight blue hair fell to his face, hiding his eyes.

I leaned forward and brushed his hair back. His hair was so silky soft, like a cat. He lifted his head and stared at me with dark blue eyes.

"Ikuto, I know why you are hurt." I said slowly. "I also know our past."

"So you do know me now. I thought that you looked familiar, it's because I saw you before when we were young." He said softly.

"We used to play together, a lot." I added in, more memories now rushing to my head.

A moment of silence….

"Man-Many things occurred since you left." He started.

I stopped him.

"I know," I told him.

"How-"

"Tsukasa told me, before I found you." I answered.

He let out a soft chuckle.

"The first king's always telling the guardians about this," He said.

"He only told me about it. He didn't tell the guardians. He told me that I have to help you, to save you from Easter." I reached into the bag and pulled out a box.

"For you, I know that you're hungry." I handed him the midnight blue box.

He opened it and examined it.

"It's chocolate, today's Valentine's day." I told him.

He took one and took a bite.

"It's pretty good," He said and dropped it in the box.

"Aren't you going to finish it?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I already ate some before, Yoru bought a chocolate box from somewhere. He calls it the gift from god." He chuckled. "It tastes good too; it was decorated with a K."

"I wanted to give your sister chocolate too, but I bet that she doesn't know me." I pulled out a lacy red and black box.

He chuckled.

"I bet that she's looking for me now," He said.

Another moment of silence.

"I want to help you, at least bring you some food, or you could stay at my house." I said.

He shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt you again." He looked at his violin.

"I'll bring you food then," I told him.

"Be sure to bring lots of dried sardines! Nya~" Yoru added in smiling.

I nodded, smiling.

I wonder if I could do this. I want to be more caring, more free, and more responsible and strong.

Suddenly, my new egg flew out of my bag and made cracks.

Ikuto and I watched in silence.

It revealed a chara with long flowing hair down to her waist. She had glowing butterfly wings and glittering eyes. Her outfit was so unique; it was a dress that had many ruffles and jewel butterflies that shone in different colors.

"I'm Cho!" The female chara said in a voice that sounded like wind chimes.

She floated near me.

"You finally hatched!" Izumi floated near her.

Cho smiled in the cutest way.

"I was born from the feelings of Keiko Chan when she wanted to be more caring, more responsible." She said to Ikuto.

I blushed.

"Alright, if you want to help me, you can bring us food. But don't tell anybody, and try not to get caught, there are spies looking for me." He said sternly.

I nodded and started outside, the pain gone.

"Thanks Ikuto," I smiled and waved to him goodbye.

AT HOME THE NEXT MORNING:

"Mizuko Keiko right?" A man stood by the door.

"Yea," I said.

"Here's a package for you. Please sign here." He handed me a clipboard with a pen.

I signed my name and took the package.

"Arigato gozaimasu," I thanked him and closed the door.

The package was a three dimensional rectangle.

I opened it and there lay a brand new black flute case with a shoulder strap.

When I opened it, there was a shiny new silver plated flute.

My eyes glittered.

Attached to the flute case was a letter.

It was my mom who sent me this expensive flute. I started to cry again, both because I was happy and I missed her so much.

The two charas looked at each other in confusion.

I must stop crying. I can't be crying like a baby, when I wished to be more responsible.

I stopped crying and silently brushed the tears away from my eyes.

There was a knock on the door.

"Keiko Chan?"

I opened the door.

It was Nagihiko.

"Ohayo!" He smiled, his purple hair blew slightly.

I smiled and grabbed my bag and flute case.

"Ohayo!" I said back.

It's a beginning of a new day.

------------END OF CHAPTER 15---------------------------------

_Me: Okay, this is going so long so i will start the sequel. I promise that it would be much better than this story._

_Keiko: Which didnt really attract a lot of readers..._

_Me: I admit it.. this story is pretty suckish..._

_Keiko: Pshh.. yea.._

_Me: Okay.. I will make the sequel. It's going to be called.... hmm... wats it going to be called anyway?_

_Keiko: No more moon or moonlight in it...._

_Ikuto: Make it NEKO!_

_Me: it's not just about you..._

_Me:..._

_Keiko:..._

_Ikuto:..._

_Me: I got it! How's "Shattered glass" sound?_

_Keiko: It sounds like a vampire story.... I like it!_

_Ikuto: Sure it's okay... _

_Me: OKAY READERS!! THE SEQUEL IS GOING TO BE CALLED SHATTERED GLASS!!_


End file.
